


Fox-Five-Four-Eight

by Deaths_Adder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Emotionally Stunted Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Adder/pseuds/Deaths_Adder
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a ABNU and Hunter-nin, she had been isolated in life to the point she only ever interacts with her Biju, Six-Six-Four, and Dragon.All she wanted to do was retrieve her clan's artifacts and go home to learn more and go back to hunting down traitors.She really has no idea what happened, but she feels like it's Kurama's fault, its karma for all the destruction he caused...now she just needs to find out when she is, and if she can get back.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 32
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kind of have a poll going in Shadow to the Sun for pairing but I will add it here too,
> 
> I do not believe in Canon apparently.  
> I have no idea where this is going to go either...soooo
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Uzumaki Naruto was a genius, and an idiot, an idiot genius, a contradiction at its finest. Her genius was in her ability as a ninja, fast, strong, and her information gathering was matched by none. Her idiocy was purely in interactions with others, she had spent her formative years alone, hated and feared, not really knowing why she was hated or feared by the people of Konoha, at least until she had almost been killed at the young age of six then she had met the reason. 

Her first impression of the Kuybi, was that he was fluffy and his body was a wired mash up of human, fox, and bunny. He had the hindquarters, tales, and head of a fox; the arms, hands, and shoulders of a human; and the ears of a bunny. She had not been afraid of the massive Biju, just worried about why he was locked up in a sewer with her, and curious as to who he was.

There had been many screaming matches over the years from when they had met between them until her eighth birthday, but eventually they had settled into an odd sibling like relationship, he taught her almost everything he knew, wanting her to be prepared for anything in life. 

With this training Naruto was quickly snapped up by the hunter-nin, it wasn't that they had caught her training or that they had someone scouting her to join, it was the simple fact that she had defended herself against a group of jonin who had attacked her on her tenth birthday. She had neatly dispatched them, the first time offenders were quickly knocked out with seals that were transferred easily through burning her chakra into their skin, and the repeat offenders were dealt with a little more harshly, most ended up with several cuts and bruises, one was killed after he had plunged a tanto into her back nicking her heart. 

The hunter-nin commander number six-six-four was the one who caught the almost unnoticeable flare of the ninetails chakra and quickly made his way to where he watched the short take down; he had been impressed, other than the one stab from the tanto she had received no wounds. 

He didn't approach her right away, instead he had assigned some of the older hunter-nin close to retirement to watch her. The reports that came back from any attack on her person came back praising the girl for her efficiency. After he had gathered a large stack of reports he first approached the Hokage with his desire to bring her into the fold, when he had been granted after many hours arguing with the old man he quickly escaped and went to recruit her. 

Naruto's training was short and brutal for a eleven and a half year old, they had her out in the field within a year, she was good at what she did and with her mission success rate she had quickly caught the ANBU commander Dragon's attention, he had approached six-six-four about bringing Nartuo who was now known as five-four-eight onto ABNU missions as well. Six-six-four was quick to agree, five-four-eight had complained many times over the two years of finishing missions that she was not challenged enough, that she found hunting down the ninja and civilians who tried to betray the village easy, that she wanted more of a challenge. 

Hunter-nin five-four-eight was wary of being assigned ABNU missions especially because they usually worked in teams, she had not been trained to work with others, and she was wary of trusting anyone. It had taken six-six-four two years for her to trust him, the year training and another year of giving missions, she didn't really want to be forced into protecting another that would just turn around and kill her later, or who had already tried to kill her. 

Dragon was relentless with his pursuit of her, he wanted the almost fifteen year old in his ranks, he knew who she was and didn't care, knew who five-four-eight was when she had disappeared from the public eye, he understood that he would have to prove himself to the overly guarded girl, to start he was willing to negotiate with her over teams and living arrangements as long as he could have her working on missions. 

Naruto had been able to negotiate with Dragon that she would work alone unless absolutely necessary, and that she be allowed to continue with hunter-nin missions, she had agreed to take a dorm room within ABNU headquarters just like how she had one in the hunter-nin headquarters. 

Naruto, five-four-eight, took up the new identity of fox, but with this new identity came new struggles, she had gotten used to her life of being alone and only ever interacting with her targets, Kurama or with six-six-four, she had never really felt the need to interact with others, not wanting to take their hate of her Biju brother. She loved and hated that Dragon always gave her the most difficult missions, but she put up with the other masked people around her so long as they didn't force her to reveal her original identity. 

The one thing the Dragon and the ANBU had been able to do for Naruto was push her to keep learning, and push her they did, she learned new jutsu and new kata, but the thing they taught her that she found a deep love for had been seals, it had hardly taken her a year of learning to burn through all the scrolls that Konoha had available. It was when she finished that she put in the only mission request she had ever asked for, the retrieval of all Uzushio artifacts. Dragon quickly accepted her request even when she explicitly asked for it to be solo, he didn't see much harm in her going to the place of her forefathers, what he didn't read was the small print that she had snuck in between some lines of her request to infiltrate enemy villages and gather the artifacts that had been taken from when they destroyed Uzushio. 

It would be the last mission she would receive from this Dragon, the last time she would set foot in this Konoha. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Mission granted." Dragon rumbled. 

Naruto, or better known as Fox-five-four-eight nodded her head a smile on her face under her mask, she then turned to leave, not saying a single word. Walking through the halls she stopped in her dorm room at ANBU headquarters to grab her storage scrolls before she shun-shunned to her door at hunter headquarters to do the exact same. 

Scrolls secure in one of the pouches on her thighs she hopped out of the window of her now empty dorm and headed to one of the back exits that was known to the black-ops divisions, and started to tree hopping in the general direction of Iwa, they would be her first stop to liberate her clans artifacts, next would be Kiri, and finally Uzushio itself. 

With Kurama assisted speed she should be able to reach Iwa in just under a week, if she was traveling without the assistance of Kurama it would take about two weeks, but with the minor hidden agenda that she had hidden in her mission request both Kurama and herself believed it better to be as fast as they could be. 

" _ Kit _ ," Kurama rumbled from within their shared space, " _ transform, it will be faster and you will go unnoticed when we arrive _ ." 

Naruto quickly thought about it, it was a good idea; one thing most Jinjuriki didn't know or even get the chance to know what that if you had a close enough bond to the Biju you could use some of their baseline powers, kitsune were known as shapeshifters, thus Naruto could pull on that ability to change herself, which she did often, making it seem more like a solid henge than a kitsune trait. 

Before she let the change happen she bit her thumb with her exceptionally sharp incisor and swiped it across the seal on her stomach to pull Kurama out of the seal so he could accompany her and enjoy running free, she wasn't able to do this as much as she wished but took every opportunity to let her brother roam. 

The shift was painless and quick. Falling onto her front paws she took a half second just to get used to her lower vantage point before she took off again one more using her Biju given speed. Yipping softly she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the wind tugging through her fur, she was a beautiful golden fox with white schocks of fur on her paws, ears, tail, and stomach. Kurama beside her was handsome with his bright fresh blood coloring that had its own shocks of black fur in the same places as her own. 

Kurama yipped at her in return before he decided that just racing one another was not enough, he stuck his tail out just in front of Naruto's back paw and tripped her. Naruto growled at him before jumping back up on her paws and giving chase, snapping at his tail and the backs of his legs. They kept up their game for the entire run from Konoha to Iwa. Kurama had tripped Naruto a good dozen times, and Naruto had managed to take him down twice. 

The two played as they made their way across the border, none of the patrol paying them any mind, just thinking they were regular wild animals, they slipped into the village and kage tower easley as if they were ghosts. It didn't take them long to find the storage vault where the artifacts of Uzushio were being displayed like trophies. Seeing this just made Naruto even more glad she had decided to pillage her birthright from the villages who had destroyed the village. 

The traps and seals that had been placed to prevent anyone from touching anything was easily dissabled making Naruto snort at how incompitant Iwa was, no wonder the Yondaime Hokage was able to wipe out battalion after battalion of their forces. 

Just as she was grabbing the last scroll an alarm blared through the building, she didn't take the time to check over what the scroll contained before shoving it into a storage seal she had on her inner left elbow and changed into a tiny kit that would be able to slink along the wall without being noticed and booked it for the border with Kurama doing the same just behind her, watching her literal tail. 

After they crossed over the border of Iwa Naruto shifted into her normal adult size fox and dropped to the ground panting. 

"Camp?" Kurama asked her from where he too was sprawled on his side. 

"Camp." Naruto agreed. 

Not even bothering to shift back into her human form Naruto got back up onto her paws and nosed around the base of a nearby tree, when she found a root that stuck up over the ground she tested how hard the earth under it was before she started to dig a little. With a makeshift den in the works Kurama himself set off to hunt down some berries and nuts for them to eat. 

The two rested for the night and with first light set off for Kiri, it would take them three days to arrive at the border and another two to reach the hidden village just as it had for them to get from Konoha to Iwa, they planned on using the same tactics to get the artifacts from Kiri. 

This time there was no alarm to go off before they were able to sneak out of the vault of stolen artifacts, Naruto had also made the choice to liberate everything in the vault unlike with Iwa where she left everything that did not pertain to Uzushio or Konoha, the reason for this was most of the items in the vault were scrolls filled with weaponry or thought lost jutsu. 

The travel from Kiri to Uzushio was faster, they just simply cut their way across the ocean, the plan was to find shelter for the evening and the next day Naruto would spam the shadow clone jutsu to scavenge through the city as the original copy would go to the kage tower in the center of the city and look for their own vaults, she was hopeful that a clone would find the old Uzumaki compound and find their vault as well, knowing that it would probably be blood locked and therefore protected from having been pillaged. 

Stepping foot on the shore of Uzushio Naruto took a deep breath, she was thankful that the air didn't smell of death, just the ocean and sun warmed sand, she figured the father into the city she went the smells in the air would change, but for now she just needed to rest and recuperate her chakra and energy. Padding up the beach Naruto went looking for an outcropping of rocks that would shelter her from the sea spray, she was thankful to still be in her fox form, meaning she didn't need a fire or a very large place to rest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shisui 4  
> Kakashi 0  
> Minato 1 (will NOT be her father)  
> Tobimara 3  
> Madara 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shisui has won out, sorry folks who hoped for someone else.

When morning came it brought along with it a light low fog that settled across the beach, it made everything look like a dream to Naruto. She uncurled herself from the ball she had fallen asleep in and yawned before huffing and shifting back into her human form. 

Back on two legs she cut her way through the fog towards the ruins of a once great city. Her first look was of half collapsed buildings, the exposed wood rotting and creaking under the light wind and pressure from the sun bleached stone. She found it beautiful in a haunting way. 

Picking her way across the city hopping over rubble she wondered why she hadn't seen any remains, it was possible that some Uzumaki other than her mother had escaped and then returned to bury their people, she hoped that was what happened, and not that Kiri and Iwa had stolen the corpses. 

Naruto reached what she thought was the city center before she put her hands up in the seal to create kage bunshin. Close to one thousand clones all popped into being around her, each with enough chakra to take a few hits from falling rubble, only a fatal bow would make them pop. 

"Search and rescue anything of value. If you find a vault seal try to deconstruct it, if it's a blood seal let me know and I will come try to break it, work in pairs." She directed to her copies. 

Her clones didn't acknowledge her other than to split up and fan out, she herself heading to the toppled tower with the Uzumaki spiral that made her assume this was city center. The building was on its side and there were holes in what was once the roof that would allow her to enter. 

She was cautious of her surroundings, the island had not been inhabited for decades, and she could stumble on a hostile wild animal or the building could collapse completely if she wasn't careful. 

“ _ You know, I’ve never actually been in Uzushio.”  _ Kurama spoke from inside the seal. 

Naruto hummed at him, not really in the mood to give a verbal response, even if it was just mentally. She picked her way around the once walls, kicking lumps of what she assumed was paper out of her way, scanning the surfaces for seals to indicate anything important locked in what she was guessing was the Kage’s office. 

“ _ There, nine-o-clock.”  _ Naruto sent a feeling of deep gratitude down their link for her fox to have been scanning with her, where she was scanning visually he was using a kind of echolocation with his chakra. 

She made her way to where Kurama had directed, there was a simple storage seal on the wall, the color must have been only a tone off from the original, it looked as if it was meant to blend into the wall and only be known to the Kage. As she studied it she found that the key was to pulse chakra in a specific pattern. When she focused on using the key to unlock the seal she was mildly surprised that it opened more like a safe than a storage seal.

There was a sudden deep hole in the wall that Naruto had to suddenly jump away from or else she would have fallen into the expanded pocket of space. Kurama huffed his amusement from in the back of her mind as he watched everything through her eyes. When her feet were back on a solid surface he voiced a thought. 

“ _ Why don’t you seal it all and when we find a safe space we can go through everything. This is history after all.”  _

Naruto kept quiet, letting her silence and actions be a response to Kurama’s suggestion. Quickly she dropped into the seal safe and landed on the balls of her feet using her fuuton chakra to hover over papers scattered, carefully she stepped her way over to a clear area and cut the chakra to her feet, and dropped the last inch to the floor. 

Letting out a long drawn out sigh Naruto kneeled on the ground and pulled out one of her pocket dimension seals where she usually kept things that were overly large or heavy for her to carry, it's what she used to store her belongings because of the simple fact that storage seals done on scrolls can only hold a set amount of weight and you can only have one seal per scroll, hers you could put up to four pocket seals on a scroll. 

Not even bothering to neatly place the items in the pocket she just activated it to pull in any weight set on it until she pulsed the lock command with her chakra. That finished she scaled the wall by hand not using her chakra so she could use it as a training exercise. 

A quick scan of the office once more with her eyes and Kurama using echolocation again she deemed the room clear and made her way to that would be the next floor, she knew nothing important would be kept in the waiting area of this floor, it was far too public to keep anything. 

She worked her way through the tower, taking short breaks to choke down a ration bar every few hours, once she reached where the tower had broken and fallen over she walked back out into the open air, looking up at the sky she was surprised to see the sun setting. She needed to find shelter for the night, her clones could keep working as they were just made up of chakra and had no real need to rest. 

Shifting back into a fox she slipped into the forest that was taking the land back and searched for a tree that she could den under or in. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a double update!

When Naruto was asleep half of her clones had popped giving her memories of where she could safely sleep and where they had left scrolls full of things scavenged in the first seal safe she had opened in the assumed kage office. The other half were still searching. 

Shaking her fur out she started to make her way back to the tower, she still needed to inspect the part of the building that was standing. The only real thing that she was hoping for was a basement with all of their forbidden arts, she was good at those.

Reaching the building she shifted back onto two legs, quickly created a single shadow clone that was to pop itself right away in order to spread the command to return, put their findings into the seal safe, take a new pair of clones to where they had not looked, and pop themselves. 

That done she created another army of copies that were to wait for retrieval before starting the process over, before entering the tower again this time through the rotten wood door. She would start from the top and work her way down again into the basement. 

The first three floors held nothing of interest, they looked to be the floors that held the finance, and promotion divisions, and an office of some sort, nothing was in there except for desks, molding paper, ink, and brushes. The ground floor was a reception area and lounge, nothing would be there either, Kurama confirmed her thoughts with his chakra echolocation. 

The first basement was closed off from the ground floor by a crumbling wooden door that was easy to get past and it led to filed mission reports for everything under S-rank. Naruto took a moment to decide if she wanted to seal everything away herself or create a few more clones to do it for her as she searched further. 

" _Clones kit, we don't have long until you are supposed to return."_ Kurama instructed and reminded her. 

Crossing her fingers she made ten clones to seal all the information in this area, thankfully her clones no longer needed verbal direction or she would be miserable trying to interact with herself. Another chakra pulse told her that there was a hidden door behind the wall. Making her way there she didn't bother trying to find a trigger to open it and just kicked it down. 

The passage was stairs down to another level, there she found personnel files and the S-rank mission reports, she sighed and repeated her actions from the floor above. 

Another hidden door this one protected by a seal with a chakra pulse lock, took her another floor down where she found classified secrets about the major clans of both Uzushio and Kanoha. She made another batch of clones for this floor again. 

Using the same method as before she found another door this one was sealed with a chakra pulse and blood lock, from what she was reading this one needed Uzumaki blood to open along with the correct pulses. 

Not wanting to waste much time she bit into the heel of her palm, her incisors piercing the fleshy area easily. Blood welled up and pooled in her cupped palm. Fluttering her chakra in the explained pattern she slapped her blood filled palm on the seal and spread it in a spiral. The seal flashed a deep red before the door revealed itself and opened with a click. 

Entering the room a sharp smile spread itself across her lips as she took in the massive amounts of scrolls, jewelry, gold bars, and weapons. 

Blinking Naruto was accosted by hundreds of memories, taking a moment she just sat in the doorway and sorted them, the only thing of interest was a Uzumaki panic room sealed with blood and chakra. Nodding to herself with the knowledge that a few clones were staying behind to sort the already sealed things into less scrolls for easier transport and labeling them she stood and made her way to carefully seal everything on this floor. 

Hours later forty sets of memories assaulted her again. The three floors above her were sealed and labeled, the scrolls from the day before and today were sorted and condensed into fewer scrolls. The memories also told her that it was close to ten in the evening. Deciding that she would just sleep where she was and finish sealing what was left the next day before exploring the panic room, she transformed again thinking that the hard stone floor would be kinder to her fox body than her human one. 

Naruto did not sleep well, she woke three hours after she had dozed off, there was nothing to have logically woken her, she was so far underground that she couldn't hear or smell anything other than the silence and stale air. 

Naruto gave up on getting anymore sleep and restarted her self appointed task from yesterday, she was thankful that all she had was one wall left to seal before she could be back out in the fresh air.

It was still dark out when she made her way back to the surface, the stars were shining brightly in the velvet darkness above her, the moon was a blood red color, looking larger than she had ever seen it. 

Naruto picked her way into the toppled over part or the tower to pick up the scrolls her clones had left, once that was done and they were placed in a backpack she had pulled out of one of her gear scrolls she had brought from home she started making her way to the destroyed Uzumaki compound, walking up walls and hopping from half collapsed roofs. 

The seal into the panic room was simple to open, she just pressed her thumb onto the point of her tooth making a small bead of blood appear before she smeared it across the array, pushing chakra into it at the same time. The seal didn't act like the others and reveal the door, it swirled and spread out into what looked like an odd shaped black hole. Blinking Naruto poked where the seal had been and met no resistance, her hand slipped into the black area as if there was nothing there. She pulled her hand back and studied it, nothing had happened. 

Shrugging Naruto stepped into the black area and into an open plan room, there was a seal on the far wall that was incomplete and she decided she would look at that next after she scavenged anything she could. There wasn't much for her to grab, a few scrolls on tijutsu, kenjutsu, and oddly enough chakra control exercises, along with crates of clothing and weapons that had stasis seals on them. 

Finished packing everything into a dimension pocket Naruto went over to the wall to study the seal, it looked like some sort of repeat seal, the missing part was something that would write itself when enough chakra was pumped into the seal. Something that would usually take multiple people to accomplish, but for her she could do it alone with Kurama's help. 

Naruto blinked slowly at the seal trying to decide if she wanted to activate it so she could study it when it was complete and on the wall or if she just wanted to try to copy it onto paper and study it back in her dorm. 

"Ah, fuck it. What do I have to lose." She asked the open air, kurama was sleeping so she knew he wouldn't answer. 

Tugging on her chakra and Kurama's she started to feed it into the seal, it quickly latched onto the chakra and started soaking it up quickly, pulling harder and harder to get enough to finish and activate itself. 

The last thing Naruto was conscious of was the seal lighting up a bright purple, more places than she had realized completing themselves before the purple darkened itself to almost black. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay folks, Fox-Five-Four-Eight has a life of it's own, 
> 
> here is chapter five, I'm working as close to canon time line as a can, but that's pretty much all there is that is canon...
> 
> uhhhh, please help me, when you notice a mistake please tell me...I need someone to pre-post read my chapters so bad.....
> 
> enjoy!!!

Naruto jolted awake. 

" _**Mother fucking god damned idiot mortal! What the fuck have you done? I swear to my father if you don't let me out this instant I will figure out how to turn you into a fucking Biju and seal you in the stupidest flesh bag I can find!"** _ Kurama's screams of rage making her head throb. 

Not wanting to move Naruto flexed her chakra pushing it out and into the shape that would give Kurama a body, she flinched a little as the Biju morphed into his human shape and gathered her up in his arms against his kimono clad chest. She felt smaller than normal, closer to what she had been between the ages of six and ten. 

"Kurama?" She slurred, between how tired she felt and her head pounding she wasn't sure if she would be able to speak any further. 

"What did you do?" Kurama grumbled quietly.

Clenching her eyes shut, Naruto shoved her last memories down the link of their mindscape, Kurama growled as he viewed the memories. 

"You're an idiot." He stated bluntly at a low volume. 

Naruto just nodded weakly from where she was cuddled up in his arms, letting out a pathetic whimper when the Biju shifted and jarred her hurting body. 

"Shut up and sleep idiot, I'll scout and figure out what the fuck that seal did." He told her as he carefully shifted her back to a fetal position on the ground. 

Falling back into unconsciousness when Kurama fed his chakra directly into her brain, soothing the trauma that the seal had caused. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had no idea how long she had been out of commission but by the stacks of scrolls next to her she guessed about three days. Groaning she sat up, her head was no longer pounding and her vision was back to normal, but her body hurt all the way down into her bones. 

"Kurama?" She called softly, her voice sounded odd, its pitch was a little higher than she was used to and the husky quality that Dragon said 'was meant for a bedroom' was gone. 

Shaking her head at the random thought Naruto started to push herself to her feet only to freeze when she felt her shirt collar start to slip off her shoulder. She snapped her head down to look at herself and let loose the highest pitched shriek she had ever heard come out of a human's throat. 

Eyes wide she didn't notice Kurama suddenly appear in a flash of crimson red, nails extended and teeth bared, prepared to defend his kit. 

When he found no threat he barked out, "The fuck runt?" And went to her side. 

"I'm little Kuu-nii." She whimpered. 

Kurama snorted. "That's what happens when you push enough chakra in an unfinished time travel seal that punts us back over twenty years." 

Naruto whimpered again, tears starting to build up in the corners of her eyes. Kurama's face softened, the brat was pathetic, but she was his pathetic brat. He pulled her into his arms again and ran his fingers through her hair to give a smidge of comfort. 

"Here's the deal runt. We are a year before you are even conceived, and eight after the destruction of Uzushio." Kurama paused his information sharing and pulled Naruto's hair in front of her. "The seal has changed your DNA, you are pure blood Uzumaki now, but because your soul is here now you won't be born in two years time, though some things may stay the same in regards to what happened during your birth." 

Naruto had snatched her hair from his hold and started running her own fingers through the crimson colored strands. Kurama could tell she was paying attention to his words so he decided to tell her his idea now that they were in the past. 

"So, with this happening I have a few ideas. The bastard fourth Hokage takes office this year, some time in August. By the smell we are in early spring still, my best guess is May or June. We will keep the ruins as where we stay but we will start making appearances in places that border the hidden villages and pray to catch either my second jailer or that pervert who taught the fourth, and they will come check us out." 

Naruto nodded along with him, leaving all the planning in his hands as he was better at it for the long play. 

"I need you to make some seals, we need one that we can put on our skin to hold all the things we have pillaged, and one that will collect and filter my chakra so it is safe to use around other fleshies. We need to find the clan seal that will tell us where in the hierarchy you are. I will be doing a Biju seal to either make me your brother or uncle by blood, it will just make it so if or when they test us we will not be separated." 

"Yes nii-chan." Naruto said quietly as she pulled out some blank paper, ink, and a brush from the pouch that used to sit snugly in the small of her back. 

She started to draw out the filtration seal that she had pondered using before to keep Kurama out of the seal permanently, when before it was a pipe dream now it was a reality. Finished with the seal she stood and snuck up behind her Biju and slapped the paper on the back of his neck and burned the ink into his skin with her chakra. 

Kurama yelped at the burn he felt on the back of his neck and twisted to grab Naruto, he brought her over his shoulder head first and into his lap where he bared his teeth and snarled softly. 

"Filter seal is done and applied nii-chan." She chirped at him, dangerously close to giggling. 

Kurama shoved her off his lap and onto the ground with a growl and went back to the demonic runes he had been drawing in blood on the stone floor. 

"Need blood in a moment runt." Kurama told her studying the runes one last time. 

Naruto shoved her hand in his face, her cupped palm already filled with a pool of blood. Kurama snatched her wrist in his own hand and brought the cupped hand to his mouth and drank the offered liquid. In a flash of movement he shoved his middle finger in her mouth and stabbed the pad on her own sharp incisor wiping the few drops of blood that beaded on her tongue. Next he growled out something that made Naruto's ears ring and slammed his hand on the collection of runes, pumping a good amount of chakra into it. 

The earth seemed to tremble underneath Naruto's body, her vision went a little blurry and sounds became muffled to her ears. It only lasted a few moments before everything back back into sharp focus. 

"Nii-chan?" Naruto inquired with her tone. 

"Blood adoption, it was used before the days of the clans, long before the Jūbi was sealed into father, long before the chakra tree when we Biju were simply cursed beings, back when I carried another name and was much like you." Kurama muttered, his expression tense. 

Naruto threw herself into Kurama's arms, her own wrapped around his neck and face buried in his collar bone. 

"Thank you Kuu-nii, I love you." Her words were muffled in his clothes and skin. 

Naruto quickly fell asleep cuddling close to her Biju, it didn't take long for Kurama to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh look another double update, two days in a row....I told you life of it's own -_-
> 
> can anyone guess what the Five-Four-Eight or Six-Six-Four means?

Naruto beat Kurama awake, and she carefully extracted herself from his hold, and dug through the crate of provisions that was in the panic room for breakfast for the two of them. Finding two meal bars and four bottles of water she stumbled back over to her Biju and placed his half of the gathered provisions a few feet away from his sleeping form. 

Cracking open a water and peeling the foil off of the bar she set out digging through the scrolls looking for the seals her clones had found regarding clan head succession in the pile of things that Kurama had gathered. It didn't take long to find the scroll and pop everything out of the seal, Naruto huffed at the large amount of papers that appeared.

Popping half a dozen clones into existence and they started shuffling through the papers looking for the seal that they needed when they eventually got to Konoha. Naruto herself started shuffling through the scrolls she had collected from the vault under the Uzushio tower looking for some type of forbidden fuinjutsu that she could adapt to hold all their possessions in their skin, or her skin, as Kurama could at anypoint return to inside their seal and everything would be lost. 

By the time that Kurama had joined Naruto in wakefulness her clones had already found the succession seal, and she had thought up at least three different ways that they would be able to store everything safely until they had sorted through everything for relevance. 

“Kit, do you want to try a succession seal now or wait until you can test it against Kushina for rights as the clan head?” Kurama asked her, wanting to know if the kid even really cared about her standing. 

Naruto just blinked at him, confused as to why it even mattered. She shrugged a shoulder with easy grace and went back to constructing a pocket dimension seal that she could carve into the links on a bracelet, the dimension seals were not in any way safe to put on the body, you also couldn't put them in a regular storage seal, and with regular storage seals her whole body would have to be covered in them to hold all the weight of everything they had found. 

Kurama shook his head at the lack of care Naruto showed in social standing. He understood that her isolation had damaged her in ways he was unable to correct. It had been thousands of years since he had been human, but he had grown up hated much like she had, but then he had been tossed back and forth between being loved and hated for the rest of his natural life. 

"We will go to a coastal village tomorrow and get some fresh goods, be seen. Maybe in a week or two we can go liberate everything from Kiri and Iwa again, this time maybe make some noise to get some attention." Kurama decided to take another route with getting some feedback on what to do. 

Naruto's surprised gaze caught Kurama's own, and searched for some hidden meaning in his words. Finding nothing she thought for a moment a pout settled on her lips. 

"If you think it best Kuu-nii, I would follow you to the end of the world." 

It was Kurama's turn to be surprised. Never had someone said something like that to him with such honesty. He completely ignored her yelp of protest as he tackled her onto the stone flooring and cuddled her until she fell asleep. Petting her hair he pulled her onto his chest and decided that a nap sounded glorious. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

When the two next woke the pulled two hundred ryo from within the scroll that they had emptied the treasury into and both shifted into their fox forms, taking off across the ocean towards the feel of multiple chakra signatures within a small area. 

When the guard posts came into view both of them hid in the treeline before shifting back onto two legs. The walk only took them half an hour at a civilian speed from when they first saw the guards till they reached them. Kurama pulled out two booklets that had been hidden in his sleeve, they were both old passports from Uzushio, and handed them to the guard as he tucked Naruto behind his legs with a quick tap of moras code on her shoulder to act scared and shy. 

When the guard looked at her, eyes hard, Naruto squeaked and shoved her face into Kurama's hip, she forced her body to curl in on itself and shake with just visible tremors. 

"Business?" The gruff looking guard asked. 

"My sister needs some articles of clothes we do not have, and we wanted to get some fresh fruits as well as seeds." Kurama answered and threaded his fingers in Naruto's ruby colored hair. 

"Proceed." The guard said, sounding bored. 

Kurama snatched the little booklets from the guards hands with a scowl, and ushered the two of them away and into the village market. 

Gathering fresh provisions didn't take long and the two were left to window shop if they really wanted to be noticed, both had trained so hard at being able to be lost in a crowd and forgettable that breaking that and making themselves known was difficult. 

At one point Kurama swept Naruto up onto his shoulders prompting a yelp from her before she grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled in retaliation causing him to yelp the same way. Quickly the two turned it into a game of who could cause the other to be noticed more, Naruto had won when she had somehow climbed up his body using her movements to untie the sash that held his kimono top closed and making the garment slide off his shoulders leaving his torso exposed. The overpowering smell of female arousal that followed made them both cringe and make for the village borders quickly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

As Kurama had suggested they both made their way to Iwa the next week. The journey was made as foxes again, allowing them greater speed and better safety. 

This time after crossing the borders and liberating the stolen artifacts from Uzushio Naruto purposefully tripped the alarm. Chaos was what followed. 

Kurama had stayed in his human form with Naruto, a tiny baby kit nestled in his wild hair using chakra to stay there as the Biju bolted down hallways, using taijutsu to knock out that ninja that were trying to capture him. 

He had set a challenge to himself to get out of the building without using any ninjutsu, once outside he would only use katonjutsu. He knew that it wasn't fair that he was an immortal being with more experience than the entire elemental nations put together against a few fleshies, so he gave himself handicaps. He loved every minute of it. 

Naruto rolled her eyes from on top of her nii-chan's head as he cackled, knocking out a ninja with a well aimed kick to the temple. 

"Uzumaki Kurama has claimed the birthright of the Uzushio Princess." Kurama yelled as loud as he could, bursting through the doors leading outside. 

An earthwall erupted from right in front of Kurama, he didn't even falter as he took a chakra assisted leap over the wall, breathing out a fire dragon towards the ninja that had erected the wall. There were screams as the dragon descended towards the ninja, before one of them snapped out of their fear and covered them all with an earth dome just as the dragon connected with it. 

Kurama just laughed like a mad man and he continued his sprint out of the village, spewing fire at anyone who tried to attack from long range and using his taijutsu to take on anyone foolish enough to attack close range. 

Leaping over the wall Kurama used jutsu that he had created sometime during his imprisonment in Kushina to create a massive fire construct shaped like the Uzumaki spiral that would just hover in the air for a few hours before it would morph into the shape of a fox and explode into tiny harmless foxes that would then prance around the village for a day or so. 

The second he had the earth back under his feet he shifted into his more natural fix shape and bolted away, covering as much ground as he could before the Iwa-nin broke out of their stupor at seeing the fire spiral. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The two made there way to Kiri as fast as they could, for large portions of the distance Naruto was forced to ride on Kurama's head or back as a tiny kit, her body too small to make the journey all in one go. 

The break in was the same, the getaway was chaos again. 

Kurama had limited himself to taijutsu and fuutonjutsu, but in the end the result was the same, the Uzumaki spiral in the air, made of water this time and all of the things stolen from Uzushio sealed safely into a bracelet on Naruto's wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't sleep, and apparently Fox-Five-Four-Eight had three and a half chapters written....
> 
> I'm sure there are mistakes, please let me know when you find them!!!

It had been mid may when Naruto and Kurama had landed in the past, by June they had liberated everything stolen from Uzushio leaving a calling card of the Uzumaki spiral hovering over the village. The two had not stopped with just Kiri and Iwa, but they had raided Kumo and Suna from the things that belonged to Naruto's ancestor village. 

By the end of June the two had gone through every piece of papers and every scroll to separate what was useful and what was not. Everything that was deemed as useless was sorted into newly developed sealing scrolls that were compatible with the pocket dimension seal and sealed away into one of the links on Naruto's engraved bracelet that needed a combination of Kurama’s and her chakra to open, making the two of them the only beings who could open the dimension. The things that were important were again separated, but unlike the other things they were sealed in scrolls and each category got its own link. 

She made sure that the Uzumaki clan succession and identification seals were in the link closest to the clasp so when the time came she would be able to provide them without much fuss, hopefully Kushina would recognize what they were, if not Naruto was sure that between Kushina and Minato they would be able to decipher them. 

When July arrived so did a team of ninja from Konoha. The second that they set flood on the island Kurama knew, the nature around him twisted at the foreign humans being on Uzumaki land, angry still from when the people it had loved and nurtured were killed by outsiders. 

The team that was gathered to track them was impressive, it consisted of Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Hyūga Hizashi, and Nara Shikaku, all geniuses and powerful in their own ways. When Kurama finally saw them make their way into the village he returned to Naruto and instructed her to let the suppression seal she had burned into her skin with chakra open enough that the Konoha team could pick it up when they were in range, leading them to the open panic room where the two had set up a makeshift home.

It took them a ridiculously long time to follow Naruto’s chakra to the panic room, and then even longer for them to figure out that the doorway was the giant black nothingness between them and the two redheads. Kurama was no longer impressed by the supposed genius, Naruto had figured it out rather quickly for one so young, but three adults and one pre-teen took over an hour of debate before Kurama got frustrated and poked his head out of the black hole. 

“You fuckers coming in or not? Just be quiet and don't disturb my Imōto, she’s working on a volatile seal.” He snapped at the group of four males before pulling himself back into the panic room. 

Kurama huffed, totally done with the idiot fleshies that were still lingering out in the hallway. Naruto sent him a side eye look of worry, she knew that Kurama hated the fourth Hokage almost as much as he hated Uchiha Madara, but he also respected Namikaze Minato for the simple fact that he was powerful and had been able to seal him mid battle. Kurama rolled his eyes and plopped on his ass beside her watching her back and the doorway.

With Kurama glowering at the door Naruto went back to the seal she was creating, it would replace henge hopefully, make it solid and be blood and chakra locked, making it so whoever applied it and set the lock was the only one who would be able to release the seal, she hoped that it would be something that would help with infiltration missions, save shinobi from getting caught because they were recognized by their facial structure. 

There was a scuffle followed by a fairly young voice yelping, and then the sound of something that sounded suspiciously like a body hitting the stone flooring. 

“I thought I told you fuckers to be quiet.” Kurama hissed at whoever had just been tossed through the doorway. 

Shifting of cloth was heard as Naruto tried very hard to block out any and all noise that was coming from behind her, the entryway was odd in the way that no sound passed through it, so he hadn’t really noticed the people outside other than two chakra signatures she recognized, and then dismissed it. The sound of sandals hitting the ground floor and the shuffling of more cloth hit Naruto’s ears and she shifted in agitation. 

A throat cleared, Naruto’s shoulders twitched, Kurama growled, and then there was silence again. Naruto sent a prayer to Kurama that they would just stay quiet long enough to finish the array, the third and second last symbols didn't agree with each other until the last was placed finishing the seven point seal, she really didn't want this to explode in her face, she had just perfected it.

Blessed silence allowed Naruto to finish the seal safely, and when she finished and stored it in the experimental seal’s link on her bracelet she turned around to face the same way as Kurama, her eyebrow raised she scanned over the gathered males, picking apart their stances and expressions. 

“Speak!” Kurama snapped at them as they were taking in Naruto’s delicate appearance. 

“Mou…” The fourth Hokage started with a pout on his face. “I’m Namikaze Minato, these are Hatake Kakashi, Hyūga Hizashi, and Nara Shikaku.” The blond man introduced. 

“Uzumaki Kurama and Naruto.” Kurama grunted, not at all intimidated by the others, as their attention was focused solely on him. 

“Ano, we were sent to offer you sanctuary in Konoha.” Minato went on to explain, he tried to look very uncomfortable with the fact that the two redheads in the room didn't seem to care about what was happening, but his annoyance at them not seeming to care that they were outnumbered annoyed him. 

Kurama grunted again and tilted his head a little to look at Naruto, who was watching the four in front of her, she didn't trust them, two of them were trying to look lazy and disinterested, one was stood behind the others his back ramrod straight and tension in his shoulders, and Minato had a far to calculating look in his eyes that he was trying to cover with a smile and childishness. 

“What are you really here for?” Naruto spoke up, her voice was void of emotion. 

The four startled and all their attention snapped to her, surprised that the question came from her and not the elder of the two. 

“Ano...ano, Uzumaki Kushina requested your retrieval, she had assumed that she was the last of the main house, and wanted you to prove you were actually Uzumaki.” Minato spoke, this time his unease was real. 

“Un, Naruto will challenge her for clan head then, this Kushina has not done the clan any favors.” Kurama informed them. 

“If you are here for retrieval I would like to see your mission parameters, I need to know if I will need to adjust them to insure our safety, I do not trust this unknown Uzumaki to not have slipped assination into the mission.” Naruto told the four in a hard voice, her eyes narrowed at them daring them to deny her. 

Minato held out the mission scroll, looking more annoyed when Kurama plucked it from his fingers and then handed it to Naruto. After opening it and reading she started to scowl. 

“We will not be going with you, this mission requests that you assassinate us if we plan to challenge her as clan head, you really should read the fine print.” Naruto threw the scroll back at the blonde. “Get a new mission objective and you may come back, I will check every time, next time if there is an assination request again, we will not allow for a third chance.” 

Three of the four men looked surprised, the fourth just looked mildly pissed off, Naruto wasn’t sure why, she hoped it was because the mission was a failure, but maybe it was because they wouldn't get to kill anyone, she remembered the feel of Inu’s chakra from when she had worked with him briefly on a tracking mission that he had accompanied her on when she first started working with ABNU, she knew he was bloodthirsty and very unstable. 

Minato snapped the scroll open again and looked at the small print, his eyes widened comically, before he nodded and signaled his team to follow him out. 

Naruto shuffled over to the seal array entryway and slapped a bloody hand on it, smearing her blood in the opposite direction of the seals spiral to lock it, and added an extra symbol just to make sure that she and Kurama were the only two that could open it, she wouldn't put it past anyone to try to come back and either kidnap her or try to kill them in their sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

It took two weeks for the Konoha shinobi to arrive back at Uzushio, in that time bot Naruto and Kurama had finished cleaning out the city of anything valuable, including most clothes that had been salvageable, they both had enough to last them many life times and the life time of any of Naruto’s offspring. 

It was the same group that had come for them the first time, but when they went to look for the entrance to the room that the two redheads had been in before all the found was a seal array, Minato took a few moments until he figured out how to signal to whoever was inside that there was company. 

That finished they watched as the ink spread into the yawning black abyss from before, once again Skikaku grabbed the back of Kakashi’s vest and tossed him through the entrance to check for traps, or to see if it would cause bodily harm. When Kakashi popped his head back out, glare firmly fixed on his one visible eye, the others followed him in a much more dignified entry. 

Already anticipating the request for the scroll Minato had it in hand and held out for one of the two redheads to take it again, Kurama snatched it from his grasp with a little too much force, showing his annoyance at them and tossed it to where Naruto was sitting. The girl opened it and read it carefully, she really didn't want to miss something in the wording, but this time it was straight forward and nothing was hidden in small print. 

“Kuu-nii, it's clean, just retrieval and protection.” Naruto told Kurama, holding out the scroll for his inspection as well, he would be able to tell if there was a hidden seal on the paper. 

When nothing was found to be hiding behind the request Kurama nodded, and threw the scroll at the only blondes head, mildly satisfied that it smacked right in between his eyebrows with a dull thump. 

“Namikaze-san is team leader yes?” Naruto questioned. 

“Yes.” was the confirmation from the indicated person. 

“We will leave now.” Kurama spoke right after, and slung a side bag over his shoulder, and lifted Naruto to sit comfortably on his hip. 

He stepped out of the panic room and waited for the others to follow, biting his thumb he smeared blood next to the entrance forcing it closed. Turning to look the Konoha ninja in the eye he waved his bloodied hand in indication for them to lead. Kakashi gave a small huff and took up the lead position and started moving through the ruins of the once great city. 

Having reached the shore line after a quiet journey through the city Kurama put Naruto on her feet so she could run herself over the water, he knew that it was one of her favorite things to do now. She quickly dropped to sit down and pulled off her shoes so she would be able to feel the raging water under her feet, and walked into the ocean until her ankles were submerged before she took off running on the surface of the water, Kurama right behind her, and the Konoha shinobi lagging behind.

The run across the ocean was quiet, Naruto enjoyed the slight splash of the cool salt water as her feet slapped on the surface, and the wind whipping through her hair. Kurama was quiet because he really didn’t like most humans, Naruto was an exception.

The two redheads ended up waiting for the jonin shinobi on the shore line for a good ten minutes, communicating with head tilts and their eyebrows, about now they were disappointed in the famed yellow flash’s speed. 

When the quartet finally met them on the rocky beach Shikaku was breathless, and all of them were a little wet, by the look of it they had been caught up in a whirlpool, Naruto’s shoulders shook in quiet amusement, Kurama openly scoffed at them. 

“If you had kept up you wouldn't have been caught, the whirlpools were created by the clan, our blood and chakra allows us to pass over them without fear of being pulled in.” Kurama told them, explaining their amusement. 

“Kushina has never said anything about that Uzumaki-san.” Minato snapped.

“She wasn't from the main house then.” Naruto explained, “It was a clan secret, only the main family knew.” 

Minato’s face shuttered, but his eyes showed that he was angry over their accusations. 

Naruto shrugged and walked at a slow ambling pace in the direction of Konoha speaking over her shoulder. “Whatever Namikaze-san, believe what you will, I have no reason to lie, and I certainly do not care about what you think.” 

Kurama growled in warning and took off after the younger redhead, they both ignored the sputtering of the blonde behind them. They weren't lying they had read the information in the Uzumaki clan scroll, it explained how the first clan head had used an unspecified jutsu to create the whirlpools and make them recognize the Uzumaki, it was the first defense against invasion, but the fault was that there was no way to tell a Uzumaki prisoner over a free Uzumaki. 

“Uzumaki-san, why are you not claiming the head position?” Shikaku called from behind Kurama. 

“I do not carry the mainlines blood, I am only Naruto’s half brother. Her mother was the matriarch of the Uzumaki, our father was from the Third house.” Kurama explained simply. 

“Third house?” the young voice of Kakashi inquired. 

“Yes, main house was well royal, they carry all of the house qualities, Naruto is the Uzumaki princess, the second house had healing chakra, the third house had heavy chakra and specialized mostly in ninjutsu, and the fourth house was made up of Uzumaki who had an instinctive understanding of fuinjutsu.” Kurama explained, it was better to explain it now to these fleshies than to wait. 

“If your father was in the third house what was your mother?” Minato asked, his tone condescending. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but she was of the mainline as well, she had been third in line for the clan head, Naruto’s mother, then her aunt, then my mother, she was the original clan head’s sister’s granddaughter. Our succession is all female, it is very different from any other clan, it is chosen by a seal that will check bloodline as well chakra levels.” Kurama looked over at the Nara to catch his furrowed eyebrows, and turned back to the Namikaze. “I understand you want this Kushina to inherit the title, but it is not how it is done, and if she were truly a Uzumaki she will submit to using the seal and following the choice it makes.” 

They walked in silence a little longer, the four Konoha ninja sorting the information that they had been given. 

There was a tiny yawn that forced it’s way past Naruto's lips that broke the silence. Kurama didn't even blink as she turned around and climbed him, just wrapped his arm around her and held her closer. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here...the last one I will be posting...for now...I'm going to try to get some Shadow to the Sun down, but I don't know if they will let me...
> 
> anyway, please comment, they help with motivation.
> 
> and to anyone who reads Rewind just two more days until the update!!!!!!!!!

The trip to Konoha was spent with four shinobi asking questions and two very annoyed redheads either answering them or pretending that they missed whatever was said, no matter the amount of times that it was repeated. 

When the gates of Konoha were finally in view, Naruto wasted no time situating herself on Kurama’s hip facing backwards so she could watch his back, it was something that they had started doing during all their trips into the non-shinobi villages, it made them look harmless and it covered their blind spots, both able to do jutsu one handed or without hands. 

They were escorted directly to the Hokage’s office, where another red head was waiting for them, Kurama was able to mask his initial reaction to the woman, he hated her simply for how she treated him when she was his jailer, but he was only supposed to know her from before she had left to be made a Jinchūriki. 

He looked her over, before speaking, keeping his voice neutral. “Ahh, Uzumaki Kushina, Mito-sama’s great niece. Good to see you again.”

“Who are you?” she yelled, not showing any manners. 

Kurama glared and growled, but he felt Naruto twist a little in his hold to look at the woman. Ice blue eyes clashed with violet. 

“I am Uzumaki Naruto, Daughter to the third Queen of Uzushio, Daughter to the fifth head of the third house, and sister to the sixth head of the third house.” Naruto spoke, holding Kushina’s eye. 

“I am Uzumaki Kurama, Son to a princess of the first house, son to the fifth head of the third house, brother to the crown princess of Uzushio.” Kurama followed the proper etiquette of introduction, just as Naruto had. 

Both waiting for Kushina to do the same. And both disappointed in the woman for her rudeness. 

The sound of a throat being cleared caught the attention of the room and everyone moved their attention to the man sitting behind an overly ostentatious desk. 

“I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hogake of Konoha, and Sarutobi clan head.” the ageing man introduced himself, trying to follow the same line as the two newcomers.

Naruto wiggled, and Kaurama dropped her on her feet, both bowed in greeting, it was not in any way deep, but simply a sign of greeting, and respect at his being a village leader. 

“Why were we sent for Hokage-sama?” Kurama asked, meeting the man's eyes. 

“Kushina-chan put in a request for the retrieval of her family.” the Hokage said.

“Then why was there an assination request in the first mission scroll?” Naruto inquired. 

“What?” Was the shocked question 

“Did you not read the scroll?” Naruto asked. 

The blank look in the man's eyes was enough of an answer. 

“Subsection nine, Assination if challenging for clan head, assination to look like retaliation from Kiri, Iwa, or Kumo.” She recited.

“Get me the scroll, both original and the one I gave to Minato!” The Hokage barked. 

They waited in silence before the secretary scrambled into the office, two scrolls clutched in her hands, she bowed deeply as she set the scrolls on the desk and backed out of the room. 

Hiruzen pulled the scrolls open and studied the original that he had been stamped, on it there was no subsection nine, just the request for retrieval of whoever was claiming to be Uzumaki and gathering stolen artifacts. The second had handwriting that he vaguely recognized, and it said exactly what Naruto had said, Hiruzen sighed deeply and passed both scrolls to Kushina for her inspection. The woman started growling, and slammed the rolls of paper back on the desk. Kurama picked them up and handed them to Naruto to inspect. 

“It would seem Hokage-sama that you have something fishy happening in your village.” Naruto said after she started to compare the writing. 

The Konoha shinobi all tensed at the killing intent that started to leak from their leader, Naruto and Kurama both brushed it off and looked at the man with an unimpressed expression. 

“Hokage-sama, can we please move on, I am tired and would like to find a place to rest soon.” Naruto said to get things moving, already sick of being around people. “I want Uzumaki-san to agree to using the seal of succession, we must have a clear answer as to who is the clan head.” 

Kushina nodded, resigned to following the little girl's demand. With the nod Naruto channeled chakra into the link on the bracelet that would give her the seal she wanted and spread it out on the floor. The seal was fairly large, meant for people to stand on, first they would need to drop blood in the center of the branched off seals, then stand on them and push chakra to their feet. There were four branch seals that were tied to the one in the center. 

All three Uzumaki bit their thumbs and spread it across a branch array, then stepped onto the seal. It took a few moments for the center array to light up, this indicated that it was working and analyzing the three. When the center array started to dim the array under Naruto’s feet lit up with a blinding violet color. Kushina pouted, Kurama grinned, and Naruto’s face was her usual blank. 

“Uzumaki-sama, I am Uzumaki Kushina, daughter to the brother of the second Queen of Uzushio, daughter to the fourth house. I greet the crown princess of the Uzumaki.” Kushina mumbled out, not really wanting to give up her position, but knowing she had to as the seal had chosen. 

Naruto dipped her head at the woman in acknowledgement, and crouched to roll the scroll up again. Kurama huffed at the child, amused that she was so uninterested. 

“Uzumaki-dono, Uzumaki-san, I would like to offer you sanctuary in Konoha.” The Hokage spoke, addressing the two newer Uzumaki. 

“Thankyou Hokage-sama, we would appreciate the sanctuary. We would also like to apply for citizenship as well as to the shinobi forces.” Kurama spoke when Naruto refused to do so after a lengthy pause. 

“Ahh, yes. Would you like to stay with Kushina-chan or would you like housing to be found for you?” 

“We will stay in a hotel until housing can be found, thank you Hokage-sama.” Kurama wanted out of there as much as Naruto did, he was getting a little pissed off at the males staring at them, and Kushina’s glaring at Naruto. 

\----------------------------------------

Kurama slammed the door to their hotel room, Naruto’s irritation feeding his own. 

“Fucking fleshy challenging us.” he growled and flung himself onto the bed that was in the center of the room. 

Naruto snorted at him and crawled on the bed after him, she wasn't lying when she said she was tired, being around unknown’s and not being able to set up barrier seals around her and Kurama had made her too twitchy to sleep. She blinked at her Biju with slow sleepy movements, shrugged a single shoulder and then flopped on his chest, waiting just long enough to feel his filtered chakra set up a barrier around the bed before she passed out. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

It took a week for Kaurama and Naruto to find a suitable house that they could both agree on, Kurama wanted something large and sprawling, and Naruto wanted minimalistic with just enough space for the two of them. Kurama had forced Naruto to compromise the most, in getting a six bedroom, and four bathroom house, it had multiple other rooms that were meant for offices and libraries, it had a large sprawling yard where they planned to plant a garden, and the wall built around the back half of the property would shield them if they wanted to be in their fox forms. 

After the purchase they set up security seals, everything ranging from simple barriers to intent and emotion sensors, that would leach chakra from whomever was trying to get past them and use it to incapacitate the intruder until they were gathered. Kurama thought it was over kill, but Naruto ignored him, her reasoning was the people of the village were all violent monsters and they needed to be protected when they were at home and their guards were down. 

In all reality Naruto wanted to go back to her dorm rooms in either the Hunter or ANBU headquarters, she had sealed them to the point that she was the only human able to enter from any of the openings, and the headquarters were unknown to anyone but those who were part of the black op’s, and the percentage was much lower than the average shinobi thought. 

After Naruto had all the seals set up she looked for Kurama around the back of the house and snorted at him as he rolled around in the grass like a newborn kit.

“Kuu-nii, we need to get furniture and groceries.” She called from where she was standing at the side of the house. 

She snorted at Kurama when he turned to her with the biggest pout she had ever seen, his eyes were wide and glassy, bottom lip trembling from where it jut out from the upper. He whimpered a little just thinking about how much he was going to have to fight with her over luxuries. 

"You buy food, I'll buy furniture." Kurama tried to compromise. 

After a moment of thought Naruto nodded her head, and tapped a link on her bracelet commanding it with her chakra to give her a large scroll. When it popped out she tossed it at the Biju in human form. 

"That's got a hundred thousand ryo, get what you think we need, just nothing over the top." She told him and she spun on her heel, taping her wrist for a medium sized scroll. 

Naruto made her way to the shopping district in silent feet, she kept to the shadows wanting to be concealed for as long as possible. They may not all be the same, but many of the people had harmed her in her past, not like they had technically done so yet, but in her memories she matched the now younger faces to the ones she remembered. 

Slipping into the grocery store Naruto grabbed a cart and made her way to the dry goods, selecting large quantities of everyday food items that they would use, and smaller amounts of things that would not perish but they wouldn't use right away, next she moved onto the canned goods and did the same. It was when she arrived at the items that would go bad that Naruto took her time to carefully select only the best items. 

Goods selection finished, she headed for the check out, not really wanting to linger, she had felt eyes on her the whole trip and no longer felt comfortable being in the open. Loading her purchase on the counter she set a sealing scroll on it as well, rolling it open and activating the pressure trigger allowing it to pull in any item placed on the array. 

Once the cashier caught on to what the seal did the process became smoother, and the total for the items was told to the young girl who then handed over the correct amount after commanding her scroll of ryo the amount to release. Not waiting for the receipt, Naruto snatched up her scroll of groceries and headed for the door as a fast walk. 

Out on the street half a block from the store Naruto heard something being yelled from behind her. 

"Miss! You left this behind! Miss with the red hair!" An unknown female voice called from behind her.

Naruto turned to see a young girl, maybe her mental age jogging up to her waving a receipt. Naruto cocked her head questioningly at the other female and took in her appearance, she had long pin straight blue black hair and her eyes were a deep brown with hints of red mixed in, she wasn't tall but she was dressed in the Konoha chunin vest with her Hitai-ate wrapped around her head, the metal plate covered by her bangs. 

When the girl was within an arm's length Naruto bobbed her head in thanks and held her hand out to receive the length of paper. When the girl just stared at her Naruto arched her eyebrow, the people of a younger Konoha all had staring problems. 

"Thank you Kunoichi-san." Naruto said to break the girl out of her staring. 

The brunet jolted as if shocked, laughing nervously and toeing at the ground and asked "Would you happen to be Uzumaki-hime?" 

"Yes." Naruto answered carefully. 

"Ano, sorry." The girl bowed, and Naruto felt that everything happening was a little ridiculous. 

"Please don't bow Kunoichi-san, it makes me uncomfortable." A very distinct whine entered Naruto's voice, and she made a mental note to take a nap when she got home, bed or not. 

The girl stood straight and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Thank you Uzumaki-hime! It was so nice to meet you! Oh! Right! Your receipt!" Was rambled out.

The receipt was placed in Naruto's still outstretched hand quickly, and the girl was gone before Naruto could thank the odd girl again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Between setting up the furniture and Naruto putting up more security seals on every doorway and window it took the Biju and human another week just to settle into their new home. They had set up their bedroom’s along with two guest rooms, the library that had general things that Naruto and Kurama felt that they could have in public, and a second library that had all the forbidden information as well as clan secrets. Naruto had set up their offices, both with hidden seals in the desk drawers for anything they deemed confidential. 

Naruto had not left the property again that week, refusing to be in the village anymore than what was absolutely needed. 

It was after the week was finished that Kushina and Minato invited themselves over, Naruto felt the barrier’s shiver as the two approached, and she took half a second to decide if she wanted to let them in or not. Giving in with a sigh of resignation Naruto opened the barriers letting the couple in. She had opened the door before they had even reached the porch.

“Be welcome.” Naruto used a traditional Uzushio greeting. 

“Uh...thanks…” Minato said, making Naruto roll her eyes at the blond man. 

“We are welcomed.” Kushina droned beside the man. 

“Tea?” Naruto asked as she stepped back from the door, leaving it open for the couple to enter. 

“Yes, if it's not too much trouble.” Minato agreed. 

The blonde and red head followed the girl into her home, looking around curiously as they were directed to the sitting room, and to sit on a couch. Naruto showed up moments later with three teacups, a jar of honey and a bowl of sugar on a tray, setting it down she took her cup and took a sip. Her guests soon followed her example. 

“How can I help you Kushina-san?” Naruto inquired calmly.

“Ah, as clan head you have to approve of any marriage to someone outside of the clan." Kushina blushed as she answered. 

"But you are already married?" Naruto asked. 

"Ano….ano…" Kushina tried to figure out the proper way she was supposed to address the issue. 

"Forgive me Kushina-san, Namikaze-san, but can we forego the formality? I am young, and I dislike talking to people of my family as strangers. I would prefer if you spoke to me as I am a sister or cousin." Naruto cut off the older woman's floundering. 

Kushina relaxed into the couch. "Thank you Uzum-" 

"Naruto, please. Kuu-nii raised me and we both hate honorifics and most formalities with family. Those things are better left for politics." Naruto cut the older before she could try being formal again. 

"Naruto-chan, Minato and I married a year ago." Kushina told the young clan head. 

"Okay." Naruto agreed easily, before questioning them. "Have you taken the Uzumaki name? It is tradition unless you are a clan head as well." 

"Ano…" Both said at the exact same time.

"I see, when was your marriage announced?" It was a logical question Naruto thought. 

"Ano…." 

Naruto's eye twitched. 

"Ano…" 

"As tradition dictates you  _ will _ announce your marriage, and unless Namikaze is clan head he  _ will _ take the Uzumaki name. Your children will need a family if something happens to you and I will not allow someone to claim they are not of my blood!" Naruto's voice held a dangerous edge to it, letting both adults know that they had no choice in the matter unless Kushina wanted to be kicked from the clan, in which Naruto could demand that she be stripped of her Jinchūriki status. 

"This is not something I will be lenient with, the children are our future, and Biju forbid anything happened and you, that left your children orphaned without anyone knowing or willing to allow me to bring them into the clan. I will not accept it." 

Both Minato and Kushina looked shocked at Naruto's vehemence over the subject, but agreed with Naruto. 


	11. Chapter 11

With Naruto's demand that Kushina and Minato announce their marriage to the village and Minato being inaugurated in the beginning of September as Hokage Naruto had backed herself into a corner. As clan head she needed to throw the party for the couple and sign multiple copies of the same form for Minato's acceptance into the clan, and the acceptance to take the Uzumaki name. 

The couple had asked for everything to be done before Minato took the title of Hokage, and it was only a month away, Naruto had no idea how to throw an announcement party, she had never been to a party. Kurama was no help either, telling her that he had only been to one wedding when he was still human and that it had been interrupted by terrorists. 

So it was a panicked Naruto who asked for an audience with the Hokage, being granted immediately she had bust into his office her hair in disarray and kimono rumpled that she finally got an idea of what to do. 

"Hokage-sama!" She tried to keep her voice even.

"Uzumaki-chan? What can I do for you?" The man asked, humor painting his voice. 

"I need…" Naruto was cut off by a group of genin and a jonin tumbling into the office without knocking. 

"Apologies Uzumaki-sama, usually my ninja have better manners." Hiruzen cast a disappointed look at the group.

Naruto's eyes sparked with mischief and an idea to help. "No problem Hokage-sama, they have solved my problem. I would like to request a genin team who has someone who knows clan politics as well as has knowledge of planning social gatherings." 

She turned to the man, eyebrow lifted and a faint smirk on her lips. Naruto had never had a D-rank mission but she had spied on enough genin teams to know that they were something that everyone hated, and she could dump most of the planning on them. 

"I will even pay for a B-rank mission, as I do not expect the mission to be short." She informed the aged leader. 

Hiruzen smirked at her catching onto her train of thought, he took a moment to think which team would be best, eyeing the mess of ninja who had still not picked themselves up off the floor.

"Ahh, yes Uzumaki-sama, I have a team in mind. I will send them to your home for noon." After getting the confirmation Naruto bowed respectfully to the man and skipped out of his office. 

When noon came and Naruto felt a tug on her wards alerting her to four people approaching the house she parted the wards that were physical barriers and let them through. This time she was too busy putting the final touches on the list of things that were a must for the gathering to open the door before the group had arrived. 

Three sharp knocks echoed through the house, Kurama answered the door before Naruto could, and he stared at the group of ninja standing at their doorstep. 

"Uzumaki-sama, the Hokage has sent us to fulfil your request." The woman wearing a flak vest spoke. 

Kurama frowned at the man. 

"I am not Naruto-hime, I did not request you." He told the man bluntly before calling over his shoulder. "Hime the ninja you wanted are here." 

Naruto made her way into the entryway on silent feet. 

"Thank you jonin-san for being prompt. If you would please take off your shoes and follow me." Naruto was in no way impressed, they had obviously not read the mission scroll. 

She turned on the ball of her foot and swept into the dining room where there would be enough space for them to be comfortable and take notes. She waited until they were all seated, Kurama leaning on the wall behind her. 

"My cousin married last year, she has not announced the marriage as tradition dictates, you will be planning the announcement party. All final decisions are to be checked by either Kurama-nii-san or myself." She told them. 

"This is a list of everything that is required by clan traditions." She slid the paper across the table. 

"Now, would you like to correct your manners by introducing yourselves?" She queried, with an eyebrow raised. 

"Uchiha Giichi." The jonin said, his eyes not meeting hers. "These are, Nara Hiroki, Yamanaka Ren, and Uchiha Shisui." He pointed at each and introduced them. 

Naruto nodded. "I am princess Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my brother Uzumaki Kurama." 

The group of four all stood and bowed to her. Shaking her head at them she dipped her head as was polite and pushed the list closer to them. 

"If you have any questions we will be in the lounge room just next to this room, when you are ready to purchase anything please come find me and we will accompany you." Naruto left the room with all that she wanted to say having been said. 

When Naruto settled herself at the low table that she had a large amount of scrolls spread out on she pulled the largest one towards her, it was a copy of the seal that she had on her stomach, Kurama and herself were trying to figure out if there was something they could add to it to suck in the Kurama that was in Kushina’s seal. They knew that her Kurama would assimilate the other, but they were not completely sure if they would need to battle first, if they did it was Naruto’s wish that they could so it in her seal, it would cause her a headache but it was better in the seal that out. 

Flattening the scroll and pulling over scrap papers she immersed herself in studying the scroll and adding components that could possibly work. 

Kurama sat behind her on the couch reading a fantasy novel that they had found in Uzushio, watching over her to both make sure she wasn't hurt, but also because there were two blasted Uchiha in their home. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a random Shisui chapter for no reason other than I could.....
> 
> Just a warning the next chapter will have a HUGE time skip, I was at a loss of how the fuck to write anything for the next chapter, I actually had it half done....then actually went to read it and was like "UGH this is utter shit" and deleted it, did that about three times (we had a huge snow storm ad were all snowed in) 
> 
> so I started to write a 'haha jokes' chapter...and it turned out better that any of the others....sooooo just a heads up

Uchiha Shisui was bloody confused, his team had been picked for a D-drank mission that they were being paid B-rank for, his team had been chosen because they were all clan kids, he had actually listened to the Hokage who had given them the mission in person, but really it didn't help much. 

When they had been on the path to the house he felt his sharingan flicker on for a moment and he saw the over kill of barriers for just a moment before he felt himself cross one, and then a second, he knew that they were not far off from where they would be physically stopped, but then his jonin sensei just kept walking. Sometimes he had to wonder if the reason he could detect large chakra expenditures was because of his own large reserves that he was training to sense others' chakra or if it was just because he paid more attention than most. 

When his sensei spoke to the tall man who answered the door Shisui had to hide his wince, not only did the man assume automatically that he thought that the redhead was their client, but it proved to Shisui that his sensei had not paid attention at all to the mission briefing as the Hokage had told them that the mission was for ‘Uzumaki- _ HIME’ _ . 

He blocked out the rest of the interaction, knowing that if he paid attention he would want to kick the man very hard, and maybe report his inattention to the jonin commander. 

When Ren-can tugged on the hem of his shirt to get him to follow her, he started to pay attention, they were being led into what looked like a well decorated home, it was nice, all warm and earthy tones that should not have really worked together but did in some odd way that he found he liked it. He finally turned back into the conversation and the other people around him when he heard his sensei introduce them. 

The small red haired female that sat at the head of the table nodded at them, "I am princess Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my brother Uzumaki Kurama." She looked not much older than he was, at a whopping five years and ten months old. 

Shisui felt his training as an Uchiha kicking in as he stood along with the others and bowed to the girl where she sat, she just dipped her head as was formality for a princess before she dismissed herself and left one last instruction. 

"If you have any questions we will be in the lounge room just next to this room, when you are ready to purchase anything please come find me and we will accompany you."

Shisui looked at his teacher, he had missed a large portion of that was said before the introductions, but the man had sat back in his chair with his eyes glazed, obviously not willing to explain or even help them. Shusui felt a rather large flash of irritation, he just didn't understand how his sensei had made let alone stayed a jonin. 

Turning to Hiroki, Shisui raised his eyebrow in irritation before flicking his eyes over to their sensei.

Hiroki huffed, before explaining. “Uzumaki-hime hired us to plan a marriage announcement party, she left us a list of must haves. All final decisions are to be run past Uzumaki-hime or Uzumaki-san.” 

Shisui nodded, he had helped Mikoto-baa-san plan many Uchiha gatherings. He pulled the list toward himself and looked it over, it was all very simple. They needed to have a water source, the colors would need to be blue and green of the clan, and oddly enough everything needed to be in groupings or sets of nine, Shisui found that to be the oddest thing ever usually eight was the lucky number. Pulling himself from the thought of the need for everything in increments of nine, Shisui focused back on his team. 

“We should use the Akimichi BBQ for catering, they can do eighteen different dishes, they are the best in Konoha as well.” Hiroki said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his hip pouch. 

“Yamanaka for flowers, see if they can do violets and blue bells.” Shisui interjected. 

Ren shook her head. “I don't get why Uzumaki-hime isn't planning this.” 

Ignoring the girl Shisui said. “I can ask Mikoto-baa-san to borrow the tables, I think if we do three groupings of three, one for deserts, one for meats and carbs, the last for vegetables, it could work. Also if we do green, blue and white table cloths, the green and blue starting dark and becoming lighter?” 

Ren nodded, the look in her eyes calculating. It looked like the girl was done complaining after only one. “For the water source, maybe the Hyuuga? They do sell fountains.” 

Shisui nodded, going over things in his head. Food, flowers, tables, possible water source, all mostly figured out. They needed to know the venue, and figure out drinks, but the Akimichi could provide that as well, only other things he could think of were decorations and the guest list, maybe just going with simple paper lanterns would be good, ot fairy lights.

“Drinks would be part of Akimichi, but we need the venue to know how to decorate it, but I think for Uzumaki-hime simple would be best, I don't think she would appreciate over done. Then there is the guest list, but I don't think we can really help with that, and invitations.” He voiced out loud. 

His team mates seemed to agree with him, Ren nodding, Hiroki taking notes. Shaking his head he looked at his elder team members wondering just who would go to the princess, noticing that neither of them would meet his eyes he heaved a put upon sigh and hopped off his chair. 

Turning around the corner Shisui had to hold in a laugh, the princess had ink splattered on her cheek and in her hair, multiple ink brushes were stabbed in her hair holding it back in a bun, and her face was a mask of total concentration. 

Clearing his throat to catch the girl's attention he bowed again, “Uzumaki-hime, we have made a very basic plan, we ask that you show us the venue where this will be taking place and then we will be able to go put in orders for things needed.” 

“Ahhh, come Uchiha-san, we will get your team on the way.” The princess stood from where she was seated on the floor, moving past where he stood and walking the way he had come with a gesture over her shoulder. 

Obediently Shisui trailed after the girl, gesturing for his team to follow. They cut through what looked to be a library and out into a massive back yard, it was almost larger than some of the bigger training grounds Konoha offered. With a gesture Uzumaki-hime motioned for them to go out and view the area, it was just an overly large grassy field, nothing special, just big. 

“Will it be necessary for me to accompany you out to place orders?” She asked looking at him to answer, he guessed it was because he was the only one who had spoken so far. 

“I’m afraid Uzumaki-hime that we will need you to pick out things like food, drinks, the fountain style, invitations, and decorations.” Shisui had to work to keep his face blank, he found the princesses look of utter despair unexpected and refreshing enough that he wanted to break out into childish smiles. 

“Ano...can you not do all that Uchiha-san, the party is to announce the marriage between Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, as well as accept Namikaze Minato into the Uzumaki clan. An invitation must go out to all clan heads and heirs, as well as all prominent shinobi, that is the guest list, or just make it an open invitation.” the girl’s voice was pleading, and Shisui wanted to cave in so badly, but he would stand strong, he hoped. 

“Please Yamanaka-san, Nara-san, Uchiha-san. I am uncomfortable in crowds as I have grown with only nii-san around.” Shisui had to look away from wet puppy dog eyes. 

“Sure Uzumaki-hime, we will ask for estimation receipts, and you can prepare payment that way, then we can deliver it for you as well.” Ren was the one to cave to the puppy eyes, Shisui side eyed the girl with suspicion, usually he was the one to fold like a wet paper towel. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip....and go!!!!

Over the last five years many things had happened in Naruto’s life, the first big party she threw to make the announcement of Kushina and Minato’s marriage was a success, the two glowed throughout the entire evening, when Naruto had handed Minato the paperwork accepting him into the Uzumaki clan the man had cried, Naruto was very uncomfortable during that and had kept a good distance from the man for a very long time after. 

Kurama and herself had a year that they had been on probation, but after that they had once again petition to be accepted into the ninja ranks, with Minato as Hokage they were expected to first take written tests, then they were pitted in fights against ninja of each rank, lastly they both had to lead a mission of their own to show their leadership skills. Both passed with flying colors. 

The same year that they had been granted jonin rank, Minato as the new Hokage had requested that Naruto infiltrate Root alongside his last remaining student, Hatake Kakashi had not lasted long, he had been too emotional to integrate into the ranks properly after they had caught and detained operatives so they could take their places as Minato worked on deconstructing the seals that had been placed on Root. 

Naruto had thrived, she had never been attached to anyone but Kurama and with being able to communicate in their mindspace neither really registered that they were not physically seeing one another. It was the lack of seal, as well as her loyalty to Konoha that had allowed her to stay deep undercover for as long as she had, and as well as she had. It was other skills such as Kage Bunshin that allowed her to report to the Hokage and her own sealing knowledge that would help with cracking the code on the silencing seals. 

During the time she had been embedded in Root, she had been the one to uncover Orochimaru’s true dealings with Danzo, the man had placed a seal on the snake that would twist his mind into something that would drive him mad with hunger for power. Naruto had made it look like Orochimaru had fled Konoha after a battle with Minato, in reality the man was in a medical coma as Minato and Kushina worked on breaking the seal. 

In the year that would have been Naruto’s birth Tobi, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara, whatever he was calling himself attacked Kushina and opened her seal. There had been ten minutes that Minato had battled the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and then her Kurama had shown up, he had gone for his original form, pounced on the other before dragging him into Naruto’s seal for their showdown that was anticlimactic, in the way that once they had entered the seal the Kurama that had been in Kushina was immediately absorbed by her Kurama and had ceased to exist. 

She had been forced to tell Minato that she made herself the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, she had showed the man her ‘closed’ Shiki Fūjin and had told him that she had used an animal as the sacrifice, all in all the man believed her and let her be as long as he was allowed to check her seal once every three months to check its stability, after two years he had declared it sound and let it be. 

Now it was five years that they had been in the past, four years they had been ninja, three and a half years Naruto had been undercover in Root and she was being pulled from duty after her information gathering was complete and the capture of Danzo. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Uzumaki Naruto, you are to take six months off active duty and re integrate yourself back into the normal jonin ranks of Konoha.” Minato looked at the kneeling teen.

he was slightly horrified at himself for asking the already socially awkward girl to go undercover in a underground operation where all the ninja had been forced to abandon their emotions, it had not done his clan head any good, looking at the now thirteen year old’s black face, and eyes he had to hold back the tears he could feel burning at the back of his eyes. 

“Yes Hokage-Sama.” Her voice was void of emotion, but she felt a twinge of anger deep in her chest. 

“Dismissed.” Minato sighed, maybe after the six months was up she would be better, or at least he hoped so. 

Naruto did a sealless Shunshin back to the house that she had Kurama had bought all those years ago, she as the original had not been back since she had been integrated into Root. but it was good to be home. With silent steps she made her way to Kurama's room to let him know about the new developments, but the Bijū was not there. So with a huff she moved to her own long abandoned room. 

Finding the room covered with a thick layer of dust Naruto glared around the room, quickly making her way over to the large window she opened it and with the use of her Fuuton chakra she quickly cleared the room of the nasty stuff. Walking over to her closet she became annoyed, she had nothing here that would fit her, and Root had only given her three outfits, she would need to go to the shinobi supply store and purchase the standard uniform. 

Tipping her head back and sighing deeply Naruto turned on her heel and stomped her way back out of the house. If there was one thing Root had done for her it was the fact that she was no longer wry of crowds, being in Root everything was done in a group, it had forced her to get used to being around others, even if there was no interaction other than the exchange of orders. 

Making her way through the marketplace she received a few odd looks from the Ninja around her, but after they spotted the Hitai-ate she wrapped around her neck they would usually stop eyeing her like she was a threat. Taking her time, allowing those around her to take note of her face and hair color she made her way to the store she had preferred to use in her past. 

When Naruto reached to open the door or was opened by someone else before she was even able to make contact with the handle, the person wasn't really watching where they were going and walked right into her. Growling Naruto snapped her hand out and grabbed the gaudy orange book that the man had his face shoved in, and opened her mouth to rip into the man, but was halted by him speaking first. 

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't mean to hate on Kushina or Minato, it just kind of happens...they are stupid in canon, like really what kind of rose colored glasses does Minato wear to believe that the people of the village wont use his son as a scapegoat...and Kushina...she should have done the sealing herself, with a damn good medic Minato would have survived.... ahhh sorry mini rant. 
> 
> try to enjoy....

“Uzu-hime! Good to see you again.” The now identified nin greeted Naruto. 

“Hatake-san, why must you never say my name properly?” Naruto asked blandly.

Her eyes flicked to the orange book she was holding, curiously she opened it to where her fingers had held the place Kakashi had been at and started reading. 

“Uzu-hime.” Kakashi yelped, sounding panicked, “I’m...you don't...please don't….Minato-sensei is gonna kill me….Kushina-nee is going to skin me…” the seventeen year old whined. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi’s choice of reading material. It was porn, or as most females prefer to call it smut. Naruto flipped the book closed to look at the title and author, she snorted when she realized that it was Minato’s own sensei that wrote the book.

“Oi, no one will sell me this kind of thing, will you buy me the series?” She asked. If Kakashi could get away with reading this junk out in public, Naruto figured she could as well. 

“NO!” He yelled, snatching the book right from her hands and sprinting away. 

Laughing to herself at the new way she had to get rid of the annoying silver haired cyclops, she stepped into the store unimpeded and headed to the pre-packaged jonin uniforms, she had the vest at home, when she had been given it, it had been too large on her small body, she only hoped that the five years had developed her body enough to fit the damn thing. 

Quickly snatching up six of the female and six of the male uniforms in small she wandered around the store looking to see if anything else would catch her eye. Two new sets of fingerless gloves, and some closed toe boots later she was paying for her new items and heading on her way back home, praying that the Hokage had not told Kushina she was off on leave for the next six months, the other female would complain about her lack of civilian clothes and the lack of other things in her current wardrobe. 

She would pull some of the salvaged clothes from Uzushio out of their storage dimensions after she had enough time to refamiliarize herself with her home, and maybe after the other Konoha ninja stopped looking at her like an infiltrator. 

Luck was not on Naruto’s side, from the yelling behind her Kushina had found her. 

“Naru-chan! NARU-CHAN!!!!!” Kushina progressively got louder the longer Naruto ignored her. 

Kushina had finally caught up to Naruto grabbing her wrist, she spun her around and enveloped her in a tight hug, forcing Naruto’s face in between her breasts. 

“Naru-chan, you're back from your mission finally!” Kushina’s voice was over loud to Naruto, but she reasoned that as long as the reunion was in public it would get around faster, that she was in fact a Konoha ninja. 

“Itoko, hello.” Naruto greeted once she had wiggled her way out of the bone crushing hug. 

“Okaerinasai, Naru-chan.” 

“Tadaima.” Naruto said without thinking. 

“Kushina, God damn it Kushina, don't just run away from me!” A black haired woman came up behind Kushina looking fit to kill. 

“Oh! Mikoto, what took you so long?” Kushina asked oblivious as always.

“Kushina! You just ran away, you didn't tell me where you were going! I had to pay for your ramen!” The newly named Mikoto ranted at the redhead, her arms flailing. 

“Ano sa, Ano sa, but my clan head is home from a three year mission, Dattebane.” Kushina tried to explain to the irate woman. 

“Kon'nichiwa.” Naruto said in the short moment of silence. 

Mikoto stalled, freezing in place once she noticed the teenager standing just behind Kushina’s shoulder. Eyes wide she took in the teen, fresh blood colored hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, and expressionless face.

“Uh, Kon'nichiwa Uzumaki-hime. I’m Uchiha Mikoto.” Mikoto sketched a quick awkward bow. 

“Hello Uchiha-san, nice to meet you again.” Naruto greeted properly, she had matched the face to one that had been introduced to her back when she had the only and only gathering. 

“If you'll excuse me, I was just going home after buying new clothes, I had nothing to wear after my mission.” Naruto tried to excuse herself. 

“Naru-chan, we can go shopping with you, we can catch up, you can get to know Mikoto, you need friends, you can’t only talk to Kurama-san, Dattebane.” Kushina stammered after Naruto as she all but sprinted away. 

Naruto was cursing herself for her past decision to ward her windows to the point that only the wind would ever be able to enter the house, right about now she just wanted to dive in the window and hide in the house away from all the humans who would want to interact with her. All she wanted was a nice long bath, a cup of tea, and to read the journal of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, better known as the Sage of Six Paths. Kurama had given her the journal just before she had taken the mission to infiltrate Root, and she had not felt safe reading it in her down time, too many eyes watching them. 

Naruto dove for the bushes around her property and debated, does she take the chance at being spotted by Kushina and go in the front door; or change into her fox form and chill in the long grass of the back yard until Kurama came home, and pray that Kushina didn't come looking for her; or does she change into her fox form, slip in through the back door and pretend she wasn't home because no one watched her enter the house. 

Honestly she thought the last choice was the best, she really wanted a long hot bath, she hadn't had that luxury when she was in Root, there were no luxuries in Root. 

Sighing she morphed quickly into her four legged fluffy form and bolted into the backyard hoping that the sight of her was looked over, or maybe it had become common place as Kurama could have been running around as a fox too. 

When she got to the back of the house she was mildly surprised to notice the doggy door that had been added onto the back door, but she was pretty happy to note that Kurama had put a whole crap load of seals on it, to make sure that only foxes could come through the door, and with how both Kurama and herself had claimed the area as their territory any other fox that stopped by would be respectful of them. 

Once in the house Naruto still as a fox hopped her way down the stairs to the hot spring that she and Kurama had added underground, between the two of them they had enough chakra to pretty much build a underground hot spring, Kurama had manipulated the earth to create and network of underground tunnels that went deep enough to heat the water it pulled from all sources around them and into a large pool, Naruto had manipulated the water into the tunnels, and started it moving in the direction and the speed they would need to filter it through all the natural filters they had made of the earth. And with some seals to maintain the flow of the water and the amount that would sit in the pool they were done, and had a natural mineral rich hot spring. 

The large pool was Naruto’s favorite part of the house, she had had a pool like this hidden in a cave that she and Kurama had built themselves in their past, as she had no home that she could build it under. She had spent lots of time there in between her many missions, she felt like with the forced half a year off she would be spending a lot of time here and in the Forest of Death, she needed to become familiar with all the animals in the area again. Maybe Anko had not claimed the place yet and she could, that would be nice, the animals would be a lot less hostel if it was her territory. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!!
> 
> No rant for this note, but please enjoy!!

Naruto didn't want to get out of the hot spring, she was contemplating just living here for the next six months, she wouldn't become rusty in six months of inaction. It would keep people from bugging her. Hell she could carve out another room and study seals or whatever in there. It was so peaceful here. 

Her peace was shattered.

“Kit, you're home.” Kurama said from behind her. 

The water splashed around him as he joined her in the spring. Her eyes were closed but neither of them were really body shy, they had been naked around each other more often that she cared to think about. 

“Tadaima Kuu-nii.” she whispered back, it was probably the last thing she would speak for the day other than wishing the other a good night. 

Unsurprised by Naruto’s silence Kurama closed his eyes and dove into her memories over what had happened since he had viewed them last time, which was only the day before so really it only took him a few moments to assimilate the memories. 

Noruto herself felt Kurama shuffling through her memories and just stayed relaxed, Kurama had access to anything he wanted in her head, usually he sorted things for her so she was better able to pay attention to things and had a better memory recall. He usually let things like sexual fantasies or really anything sexual alone, to give her privacy in that at least. 

Kurama hummed at the Hokage’s order for time off, mentally making her a new training schedule now that she was no longer taking part in the one crafted for Root members, his were harder than what she had done in Root, but her developing body still needed to not be put through unneeded stress, especially if she wanted to be taller than she had been. 

The two relaxed until Naruto started to wrinkle from being in the water, still refusing to get out by her own power Kurama scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Naruto did nothing to get away from her Bijū, he was stronger and bigger than she was in human form, and the only thing really she could do in retaliation that would truly hurt him was to pull him back into the seal and take away all his freedom, and Naruto would NEVER do such a thing. 

Kurama carried her buck naked up the stairs and into her room, where he just dropped her on the bed and walked away. 

Naruto grunted at the impact with her futon mattress, it was thicker than she had ever had before, but it was still only a foot of cushioning and then the wood flooring. Laying there for a few moments Naruto decided she really didn't want to be alone, and the only being she wanted to be with was Kurama. With a little huff and shifted into her fox form and wandered out of her room and nosed her way into his. 

Noticing that the man was dressed in a simple Yakata she took a running leap at his back, digging her claws lightly into the fabric. She climbed the short amount of height she wasn't able to jump to curl around his shoulders and wrap her tail around his throat. 

“Am I your perch now?” He asked sarcastically.

Naruto chuffed at him as her answer and hid her head in his wild hair. Kurama just shook her head at her and went on with his chores for the day, randomly placing his hand on her body to make sure she was still safely situated on his broad shoulders. 

Night fell and Kurama was still sporting his alive furry scarf when he headed out into the village center, he had not gone grocery shopping for the week yet and had absolutely no desire to cook for them. He headed for the Akimichi restaurant, most of the patrons were ninja and they allowed Ninkin and summon animals in the establishment. They had a seal that had been placed by Uzumaki Mito on the building that kept all animal related contaminants at minimum. Kurmama had thought recently that he should offer Naruto to update the seal. 

Being seated and ordering enough meat for both himself and Naruto he started poking her to get her awake enough to eat something by the time it had arrived and was cooked. He hoped that he would be left alone, most nights that he had chosen to go out and eat he had been accosted by someone he had been introduced to. And that night it seemed would be no different.

Kushina had spotted him in the window and wheeled around pulling Minato behind her enthusiastically, both of them sat themselves at his table. Krurama grumbled under his breath. 

“Kushina-san, Minato-san, hello.” he greeted them.

“Kurama-san, did you see Naru-chan when you got home?” Kushina asked him, and Naruto flinched on his shoulder.

“Ah yes, how is Naruto-san really? I can never tell when she is giving reports.” Minato added, a worried look on his face. 

Kurama hummed, and gave an overview of that evening. “She is fine, took a long bath and went to sleep.” 

“Well when she gets up tomorrow we will go shopping, Dattabane!” Kushina yelled. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her, asking. “You do realize that we salvaged much from Uzushio, most of which was clothing, she will never need to shop for anything other than her uniform?”

Kushina’s face was blank, Kurama knew he had told her this before but it seemed like she was just ignoring him on the subject of clothes, he would try to protect his kit from having to go anywhere with his previous container. 

“Ano, does that include things that females wear that males don't?” Minato asked, as tactfully as he could. 

Kushina ‘s face lit up at that as she turned to Kurama like a rabid animal.

“That’s right! Dattebane! She is a growing girl! She needs bras and stuff. You're a boy, you can't go with her for that, it will embarrass her! Dattebane!” she squealed. 

Kurama made eye contact with Naruto in fox form, her eyes were bugging out of her skull and they held a feverish terrified look to them. Honestly Kurama had never thought of it before, Naruto had just wrapped her chest when she started to develop, hell he could shift into a woman but he had never used anything but a chest wrap himself when he was female. 

Kurama shivered at the gleeful look in Kushina’s eyes and tried to keep his resolve to keep Kushina from Naruto. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Kushina assaulted Naruto on training ground twenty, before Nartuto could even start her workout routine and had a chakra suppression seal slapped on her from behind, was grabbed in an iron grp and dragged off to the shopping district. 

Naruto was not one for being dramatic in public, but she was prepared to start kicking and screaming, if only to get out of the experience of shopping, but she was resigned to her fate of playing dress up with the older woman. 

Even resigned, it didn’t stop her from fantasizing about dropping Kushina and defecting from Konoha so she would never have to suffer again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Not even a full month into her ‘vacation’ Naruto was being summoned to the Hokage office. She was a little afraid that he was going to decide she would be taking longer than six months, or that he wanted her to see a therapist. She would refuse on both counts, half a year inactive was just a good way to die, and if Kakashi didn't have to see a therapist she refused. 

Arriving into the Hokage’s office in a tornado of wind Naruto kneeled as protocol dictated. 

“Naruto-san, rise please.” Minato greeted her. 

“Hokage-sama, mission?” She asked, wanting to cut right to the point. 

Minato fidgeted, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. Years of being a hunter and ANBU, and then working for Root were the only thing keeping the redhead from glaring at the man, or simply picking up the chair for visitors and throwing it at the damned fool. 

“Hokage-sama, mission?” She tried again, quirking her eyebrow. 

Minato whimpered before he seemed to find his courage. 

“Kushina, she’s pregnant. And I need you to take on a genin team.” 

“Congratulations, I am happy to welcome another into the clan.” Naruto said, completely ignoring the second half of what the man had said. 

“So you'll take on the team?” 

“Did you say something?” Naruto decided to pretend she was Kakashi and Minato was Gai. 

“The genin team? Please Naruto-san, the only other jonin that is available is Kakashi.” Minato adopted a pleading look. 

Naruto stared at him, wondering if he had lost his mind, she was thirteen, probably the same as or younger than the genin. Thinking about it she decided that was probably the best argument she had. 

“No, Hatake is four years older, I am the same age as the genin, they will not listen to me. I will not take a team.” Naruto pointed out the flaw and was as blunt as possible so he would not be mistaken. 

Minato pouted, and she watched as he stared to pick apart everything she had just said, and tried very hard to make up a new solution. When his eyes brightened she knew that he had something else to suggest.

“Ahhh, we have a prodigy graduating, he’s only seven, you will take him on your team, and I will put the next best two students on the team as well, as long as you don't act like you're only thirteen they will respect you for your rank alone.”

Naruto felt her shoulders slumping, the Hokage wasn't going to take no for an answer. She wondered why he was being so insistent. She had no intention of giving in without a fight. She furrowed her brows and tried to poke holes in the request. 

“Hokage-sama, you realize I have only been on my vacation for three weeks? That Kurama-nii does not have a genin team? And to top it off I am not only emotionally stunted, but socially stunted as well? What could I possibly teach a team?” Naruto questioned him. 

Minato’s eyes widened, he thought that Naruto was unaware of her stunted growth in some areas, he had also thought that she had been off the active roster longer than three weeks, with the news of the baby his brain had gone off line and scattered. 

“Ano, having a genin team is like vacation, Kurama-san did take a team, they all dropped out of the ninja program within a week, and the issue of being stunted….maybe being around others daily will help you grow in those areas.” Minato argued with her. 

“I’m not going to get away with not taking the team am I?” she finally gave into the inevitable. 

Minato shook his head, Naruto wanted to hit him, and vowed to herself that when the day was over and he was no longer sitting behind the ugly ostentatious desk, or wearing his stupid sleeveless haori that she would. 

“Alright, Hokage-sama...but, you owe me, you owe me big...and you are gonna give me the Hiraishin, so I can make my own.” Naruto told him, her tone leaving no room for negotiation. 

Minato looked at her, and just blinked. 

“Deal or no deal.” she told him flatly.

Naruto waited for Minato to say something, and when he didn’t for five minutes just looking at her like he was braindead, she turned on her heel to leave his office. 

“Deal!” He suddenly shouted from behind her. 

Naruto cursed under her breath, she was positive that he wouldn’t agree, the Hiraishin was something he prided himself on figuring out, it’s what got him his name in the bingo books across the nations. She turned back to face the man, her face blank again. 

“I expect full profiles, and I want the top three students, none of the top two and dead last, that the Hokage’s seem so fond of. I will not go easy on the green horns, I will not coddle them, they will be ready to be promoted by the next exam. These are my other conditions.” Naruto stated. 

“Yes, I will make it so.” Minato agreed, he was already regretting it, but he needed someone who could handle the brilliant Uchiha heir. 

Naruto nodded, and feeling like she needed to show her displeasure she used her Suiton Shunshin that always left a puddle behind. 

Minato glared at the puddle balefully, in this moment he really hated his clan head. The door to his office opened, he didn't get the chance to warn whoever had come into his office before he heard a screech and a splash. Looking at Kakashi sprawled out on the floor Minato just dropped his forehead on his desk and wondered how this had become his life. 

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Naruto was on a mission, not a ninja mission, but a mission in her mind. After she and Kurama had begun their relationship she had gone to the public records building and had let him take over. Being a chakra construct gave him what a human would call a photographic memory, so he had gone through every file in the building to learn the history of Konoha to help Naruto, he was the one to point out laws for civilians and ninja alike, it was why she was never arrested for the murders or her attackers. 

Now she was looking for the records of the year she turned three, she felt there was something important that happened that had hurt a boy who had been on one of her ANBU teams. The boy, Sparrow, had been aggressive and had almost been executed for 'insubordination', but she had killed the woman who had been the leader before the woman could kill him. She had been put on that team to find out why they had such a high turnover rate compared to other teams. It turned out that the team leader was killing her subordinates when they refused to have sex with her. 

After that incident Sparrow had felt he owed her a debt, she had collected by asking him why he was so angry and demanding the truth. He told her of his clan and of the cursed seal, but she couldn't really remember much, just that he was a Hyuuga, and something had happened after her third birthday. 

Kurama had created a virtual library of sorts in her mind, it allowed her to call up the year she wanted, and then it was all sorted by date, then alphabetized. Walking up to where Kurama’s cage used to be, she verbally commanded for the fifty-third year after Konoha’s founding. There was an awkward grinding noise and then she saw shelves of scroll’s appear. Stepping into the opened cage she was surprised to see the amount of shelves there were, shaking her head she asked for anything involving the Hyuuga. With another grinding noise there were just twenty scrolls left. 

Naruto knew that she would have to read each one, even though she really didn't want to, and she sent a great big ‘thankyou’ to the universe that time moves differently in her seal. 

She was reading the sixth scroll when she found her answer, Kumo had tried to Kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, the clan head had killed the shinobi but because of the treaty that the Sandaime had signed the clan head’s younger twin was traded to Kumo to appease the treaty, Sparrow had lost his father, and had the caged bird seal placed on his brow. 

Hopefully Minato would be smarter than the Sandaime had been and would not agree to the terms of the treaty, Minato was much more feared than the Sandaime had ever been. Naruto would still set up counter measures, hopefully she would be able to come up with a seal that could prevent the incident from happening, maybe a mind control seal, or she could always set it up so she offered the Kumo delegation housing, and then she could protect herself and so could Kurama. 

Putting the scroll back on the table she then decided that she wanted to know who she would be sensei to for the next year, a few quick words and she was left with three new scrolls. Each held a name and an identification number, Uchiha Itachi ,Inari Shinko , and Izumo Tenma. Naruto wanted to curse her luck on getting the Uchiha heir, she remembered what had been in the bingo book in her past, he had killed his clan, he was insanely powerful, and had a flee on sight order. 

Rolling her eyes and cracking her neck, Naruto also called for all the information on the three genin, when the scrolls appeared it was only a new handful that stacked themselves under Itachi’s. Sighing even harder she picked up the scroll for Tenma Izumo. 

Izumo Tenma was her age, he was a bully, prideful, and hotheaded, so pretty much he had an attitude that she needed to beat out of him. His skills listed that he was fast, skilled at breaking genjutsu, and was the second ranked for taijutsu. 

Inari Shinko was her age as well, she was kind, and some of her instructors called her soft, Naruto would need to beat that out of the girl, no ninja was meant to be soft. Her skills were said to be in Iryō Ninjutsu, and poisons, that would be helpful in the long run, Naruto would make sure to build on her chakra control until it was perfect. 

Uchiha Itachi was seven years old, he was quiet, reserved, and said to be a pacifist, Naruto wondered how she would bring the genius out of his shell and as force him to see that if an enemy, no matter if they are home grown or not needed to be put down. Itachi sat first in everything for class ranking, but she knew a little of his skills from when he was a grown man, hopefully she could keep him from murdering his clan and in Konoha. 

Not really caring about the rest of Itachi’s scrolls, Naruto dismissed the information. Leaving her mind was simple all she needed to do was imagine herself back in her body, and it would be so. 

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry....

Standing in the Hokage’s office watching the team’s being called Naruto glared at Minato, she knew he did something, she just didn’t know what it was. Minato’s body language screamed ‘guilty’, and the longer she glared at the man the more he sweat, it was good to know he was scared of her, but at the same time she was exasperated. 

“Please stay in the classroom and wait for your jonin sensei.” The chunin was heard saying from the crystal ball. 

Naruto sent one last glare at Minato before she Shunshined to the academy to collect her students. Walking down the hall she marveled at the fact that they were plastered in ‘art work’. What the fuck were they teaching in this place that the wanna-be ninja had time for art class. 

Sliding the door open, Naruto called. “Team two, get your asses in gear, let's go.” 

Naruto turned on her heel and started back the way she had come, she heard two sets of running feet clearly, the third set was quieter but she could still pick it up, figuring that moving silent was something she would need to drill into their heads as soon as possible she closed her eyes in complete resignation. 

Leading the trio of genin to training around two she then gestured for them to sit.

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am going to be your jonin instructor if you pass my test. I do not want you to introduce yourselves until you have passed my test. To do so you must defend yourselves against me until I call stop, you have ten minutes to flesh out a plan.” Naruto told them before she herself went to sit on a boulder twenty feet away. 

Naruto carefully counted the time she had given the genin, before she pounced. Knowing that enemy ninja never really gave warning she acted like they were targets to eliminate, but she did so ‘softly’ knowing that if she killed or permanently harmed the children she would be in big trouble. 

Naruto moved at a fraction of the speed she had, not wanting the baby ninja to lose sight of her. Itachi pulled Tenma out of her shadow and spun the boy a little to make sure he saw why he was being moved. Tenma’s face contorted into an angry expression before he flung himself at her, Naruto didn’t even bother returning the boy’s attacks, only bending and twisting out of the way. This went on for a few moment’s his teammates not pitching in to help. 

Naruto shook her head and struck the boy in his stomach with an open palm, making him fly back into his teammates and knock all of them down. 

“What are Konoha's forces known for?” she asked them, and waited for them to either attack again or to answer her question. 

Itachi and Shinko shared a look, then they both flew at her working together to try to land a hit on her as she danced out of the way, Tenma quickly joined in but Naruto guessed it was more to do with the boy not wanting to be left out of the ‘action’. 

Letting the rather one sided spar go on, Naruto didn’t call stop until she noticed the genin flagging, each of them were panting and sweating, still having not landed a single hit on her person. 

Feeling a small amount of pity she finally called. “Enough, sit and catch your breath, then we will talk.”

All three of her new students dropped where they stood. Naruto herself went to hop back up on the surface of the boulder she had abandoned earlier and waited. 

Ten minutes later she called across the grounds again. “You've rested enough. Come sit, we will introduce yourselves now.” 

Tenma groaned, whispering protests under his breath, assuming that Naruto couldn’t hear him, but he moved. 

“As I said I am Uzumaki Naruto, you will address me as Uzumaki-sensei or Uzumaki-hemi as my title dictates. I have been a jonin for four years. My word is law, you do not follow a direct order. I will have the Hokage expel you from the ninja forces on insubordination. I do not care who you are, I do not care who your parents are, I am your teacher, you will listen.” Naruto knew her introduction wasn’t much, but she didn't care, she had never been taught to interact with subordinates, let alone children. 

“You.” Naruto pointed her finger at Tenma. 

“I’m Izumo Tenma, I am the fastest person alive other than the Hokage, and I hate the clans for thinking they are better than me, I will show them I am the best.” Tenma practically yelled, Naruto glared at the boy lightly. 

“I’m Inari Shinko, I like cute things, and learning Iryō Ninjutsu, I want to be a field medic.” Shinko spoke softly. 

“I am Uchiha Itachi, I do not want to see another war, I want to protect my village.” Itachi said in halting words, like he wasn't sure what to actually say. 

“Meet me here in two day’s at oh-five-hundred hours, bring food and water, I will have a training schedule made by then. If you are not prepared it is your own fault, if you whine you will get added training, if you are late you will watch the others training, you will not participate.” Naruto warned them before she Shunshined to the Hokage’s office to tell him about team two passing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at the training ground team two had been assigned, in all his glory Minato had assigned each team that passed the training ground number as their team. Naruto didn't understand why, all training grounds were the same, and there really was no logical placement for them. Training ground two was placed between grounds eleven, twenty-six, and forty-five. 

It was five minutes to the time she had told her team to arrive, and she was expecting at least Tenma to be late. He would test her resolve the most. 

At one minute to five Itachi walked into the training ground with a backpack slung over his shoulders. Seconds later Shinko followed bhim. They both sat in front of her where she perched on the same boulder as before. 

Exactly at the stroke of five Naruto started speaking. 

"Today we will be doing introduction to your new regimen, every morning you will start with stretches, then you will go through a circuit regimen through five times to start consisting of of; twisting push ups, squats, two handed push ups, jumping squats, lunges, pull ups, sit ups, in sets of ten to start with, and a five meter crab crawl. Then we will break for fifteen minutes. You will the-" Naruto was cut off. 

"Good morning everyone!" Tenma yelled from the gate, he was seven minutes and eleven seconds late. 

"Tenma, sit down and shut up." Naruto snapped. 

She took a deep breath and continued her explanation. "You will then run along the inside of the wall three times, when you arrive back here you will do cool down stretches. After that will be lunch. After lunch the schedule will change as I see fit. Understood?" She only looked at Itachi and Shinko for confirmation. When they nodded she waited for them to start. 

"Well? Get a move on." 

Tenma went to follow his teammates, but he was caught by Naruto's hand on his shoulder. 

"What did I say was the consequence of being late?" She asked.

Tenma stared at her before answering questioningly. "No training?" 

"You were late, I said oh-five-hundred, you were not here, so sit." She pushed on his shoulder making him fall on his ass. 

"Sit and watch what you need to do tomorrow, or go home and be lost for what you will do everyday from not until you are no longer in my care." She told him before turning to the two stretching genin. 

Itachi was being slow and careful, stretching his muscles until he felt them pull, holding it until it was no longer uncomfortable then pushing further. Shinko was not, she would stop her stretch when it became comfortable and move on to the next. 

"Shinko, why are you not pushing yourself to become more flexible?" Naruto questioned the girl. 

“What do you mean Uzumaki-sensei?” Shinko questioned back.

Naruto rolled her eyes and wandered over to the girl, gesturing her to move into a stretch she pointed out that you have to keep going until the stretch didn't become comfortable, she would need to hold it for the count of thirty seconds and then move on. Shinko nodded at the explanation and then followed the instruction.

Tenma sat on the sidelines pouting and glaring at Naruto, feeling slighted. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm, yes I have an issue with the Uchiha, I have a slight hate on for Sasuke
> 
> But still sorry not sorry

It took a week before Tenma finally realized that Naruto really didn't give a flying fuck about who they were and would make good on what she had told them. 

Itachi had arrived late to training one day, he tried to explain that his clan head had wanted to train him and he had complied. Instead of being allowed to join his teammates in their morning routine he had been made to sit on the sidelines at watch. 

At the end of their workout he wasn't even allowed to participate in their training for formations. 

He must have said something about it to the Uchiha clan head because the next day the whole team was called to the Hokage's office. 

"Naruto-hime, I had a complaint filed yesterday, would you like to guess what it was?" Minato asked her, his elbows on the surface of the desk and chin cradled in his hands. 

"Guessing by Uchiha-san's presence I would assume it is because his son was not allowed to train with the team yesterday." Naruto answered, she was already bored with this meeting. 

"My son will not be ignored you stupid girl!" Uchiha Fugaku yelled. 

"Fugaku-san, stand down." Minato told him, tone even and eyes hard. 

"Please Naruto-hemi, explain why." Minato's eyes turned to her. 

"Hokage-sama, the genin were told their first day with me the consequences of what would happen. If they are late they do not participate, when with me my word is law, if they are inordinate I will file for them to be taken off the ninja roster. I made it very clear, both when you asked me to take a team and when I passed them that I do not care if they are from a clan or not, I do not care who their parents are, they are my students and will follow my rules." Naruto hated that she was speaking so much. 

"Now listen here you bitch!" Fugaku started yelling again. 

"If that is all Hokage-sama, you have interrupted our training with this trivial matter that should never have even been brought to you. The fact that I punished my genin when I was disobeyed has nothing to do with you unless I cause permanent harm or have overstepped the outline of acceptable punishments." Naruto spoke through Fugaku's yelling. 

"I am the Uchiha clan head! You will do as I tell you!" Naruto shook her head at the man still yelling. 

Naruto turned and left the office, her genin followed her out the door. Fugaku was still yelling in the background. Team two stopped by the missions desk before leaving the building, Naruto picking up a D-rank mission, one of the worst ones available before she directed the genin to start their laps around the village and meet her back at training ground two when finished. 

\------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still very unimpressed by the actions of the Uchiha clan head weeks later, thankfully Minato had not called her to his office again even though she knew Fugaku would go to his office and bitch every time that Itachi was forced to sit out on training due to Fugaku's actions. 

Each time it happened Itachi got more and more embarrassed and frustrated with his fathers actions. Naruto didn't give a fuck, and had told the child so, he was an adult by Konoha law, if he was old enough to kill, he was old enough to solve his own problems. She wasn't his mother, she was there to train him in the ninja arts, not hold his hand. 

It all seemed to come to head when Naruto had her team for two months. 

"I Uchiha Fugaku, challenge the foreign bitch Uzumaki Naruto to a duel!" The Uchiha clan head hand yelled in the middle of the village square. 

"I accept." Naruto answered calmly, and asked. "Your terms if you win?" 

"When I win, you bow down before me, you will admit you are useless, and you will hand the Uzumaki votes and secrets to the Uchiha." The arrogance leaking off the man did not surprise Naruto. 

"Accepted, when I win all Uchiha will have the Sharingan sealed unable to use it for six months, I will train your son as I see fit, and you Uchiha Fugaku will disband your council of elders and step down and clan head relinquishing the position and all of its power to Uchiha Mikoto." Naruto's demands were more clan spread than Fugaku's own. 

"Agreed." Fugaku snarled. 

Naruto turned to look at Minato who had appeared when Fugaku had first yelled. She waited on him to tell them where the duel would take place, and who would be the judge. 

"A challenge has been issued, terms have been agreed on. The duel between Uchiha Fugaku and Uzumaki Naruto will take place in one hour at the stadium. We will need three ninja jonin rank and above from civilian families to please volunteer as judges." Minato announced. 

Ebisu, Guy Might, and Shiranui Genma all stepped forward and volunteered to be the judges. Naruto nodded at the men in respect for offering their services. 

Five minutes to the end of the hour Naruto arrived in the middle of the stadium, she had not bothered to change out of her uniform and had only added her katana and tanto to her weapons, and she had placed her copyright seal on her inner arm. 

The full stadium was forced to wait fifteen minutes for Fugaku to arrive, when he did he walked in with his nose in the air and a self assured walk. The man had changed into full battle armor of his ancestors. 

"The duel will be until knockout, you are prohibited from killing your opponent, are the terms still agreed upon?" Shiranui Genma said. 

Naruto nodded, not taking her eyes off the other clan head. Fugaku scoffed, but nodded. 

"If the loser refuses to comply with the agreed terms they will be stripped of their rank and have their chakra sealed." Genma made sure to tell them both the consequences of reneging on the agreement. 

"Hajime!" Genma shouted, jumping away from the two facing off. 

Naruto rolled her eyes at the predictable activation of the Sharingan right away, she sent a pulse of chakra to the seal on her arm before bringing her hands up into her favored ninjutsu and created four copies of herself. She then waited for the Uchiha to get impatient and attack. 

It didn't take very long, possibly only around ten seconds before the Uchiha shot towards her at what she personally called slow. He went for the obvious strikes using the Uchiha clan taijutsu, Naruto easily sidestepped the man, hardly moving and avoiding even properly engaging him. 

The longer Naruto refused to attack the more angry Fugaku became, when he hopped back and started the hand signs for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Naruto simply did a Kawarimi with a clone that had moved behind the Uchiha. 

From the memories of the clone Fugaku had thought he had already won, a smirk plastered on his face. 

Naruto didn't let his belief live long, she picked up a rock that was near her feet and chucked it at him. The rock made impact with the back of his head making him jerk forward. 

Snarling Fugaku spun already spewing Katon: Gōenka at her, the five small fireballs spread out, Naruto knew she was far enough away for the mid range attack that she didn't even have to move. Waiting until the fire pass her, she picked up another rock and threw it. 

That rock connected with the man's forehead, it made him scream completely enraged. With his rage came the loss of his reasoning, he attacked like a wild animal, no strategy, no finesse, and had left far too many openings. 

After the match hit its ten minute mark Naruto was so fed up with the farce that she pulled a paralysis seal out of her thigh pouch and slapped it on Fugaku's forehead. When the man hit the ground and did not move for a full three minutes Genma finally moved to check on him. 

Ebisu, and Guy Might joined Genma for a brief moment before Genma called out loud and clear. "Shōsha Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked down at the Uchiha with a blank look, then she turned to where the Hokage sat and spoke loudly. 

"I expect my terms to be met by the end of the week. I will even seal each Uchiha myself. They will present themselves at training ground two at oh-five-hundred in groups of fifty, Uchiha Itachi will bring the clan registry so I may know every member has been sealed. Any Uchiha who do not comply, that I have to track down will be sealed for a full year. If Uchiha Fugaku remains clan head he will have his chakra sealed and he will be rendered unable to communicate, by use of seal. If the Uchiha council of elders is not disbanded they will be locked in their homes for three months, by use of seals. If Uchiha Mikoto does not want to be clan head she may pass it to any candidate that she chooses, this will not include Uchiha Fugaku, or any of the clan elders, the candidate must be of her age grouping or younger. Last but not least, Uchiha Itachi is my student, Uchiha Fugaku will no longer interfere or criticize my teachings and punishments, if he does so a seal I will place will render him mute for an hour's time. These are my terms and the punishments for my terms. Do you accept Hokage-sama?" 

Naruto waited, she knew everything she had asked for was within the law, the law of duels between clan heads had not been changed since founding, maybe this would kick Minato's ass into looking at some of the old laws. 

"I accept the punishment for those who break terms, I will also enforce said terms be followed, and as Uchiha Fugaku accepted your terms before the duel as law dictates I accept them as well." Minato's voice rang clearly in the silent stadium. 

Naruto turned to where her team sat in the participants booth. "Team two dismissed, I expect you all at oh-five-hundred hours tomorrow, if you are late you will not participate in team practice, but you will do the workout in loop for the entire day." 

Not even bothering to spare another look at anyone else Naruto bowed at Minato and Sunshine home. The moment her feet touched the floor she shifted into her fox form and curled up on the next she had built herself under her bed. She had spoken way too much today, she had been stared at too much today. 

She just wanted some time alone. 

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I'm sorry!
> 
> anyway, here, enjoy!

The next day Itachi was waiting for her at the training ground with both of his parents and his three year old brother. Stepping forward he held out a stack of papers that held the name and photo of every Uchiha that was alive. 

"Uzumaki-sensei I volunteer to have the seal placed first." The kid spoke. 

Naruto nodded and pressed the pad of her pointer finger onto a sharp tooth drawing blood, then she poked Itachi in the center of his forehead with her bloody finger and a little chakra. 

"Done. Now start your exercises." She told him, waving her hand to indicate he should leave. 

Mikoto grabbed her husband's ear and twisted it as she dragged him in front of Naruto. 

"Uzumaki-hime, I apolog-" Naruto cut Mikoto off with a wave of her hand.

"You have no need to say that Uchiha-sama, your husband is the fool, not you. Hopefully you can beat the arrogance out of your clan, if they continue as they have been, not only will they isolate themselves with their attitude but they will soon find no allies within the village and other clans they scorn." Naruto explained as she poked Mikoto's forehead as well, then turned to Fugaku. 

Naruto did not gently poke the man like she had his son and wife, she jabed him hard and kept pushing as she placed the two seals, one to cut off the Sharingan, and the other so he could no longer bitch about her or her training of Itachi out loud. She left a bruise that was already forming on his skin. 

Mikoto bowed her head before reaching up and dragging Fugaku away with his ear twisted in her grip again. Itachi watched his mother drag his father away with a small smile on his face.

“Oi! Is that what it takes you to smile?” Tenma yelped from where he was going through their morning routine next to Itachi.

Shinko laughed, and cooed at the seven year old boy. Naruto shook her head at the genin, but watched them workout. Their stamina was way better than it had been before, all their flexibility had improved as well, maybe today she would have them tree walking, and the water walking, maybe if they were good enough and fast enough she would teach them to add their chakra to their muscles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day all but eight Uhiha had come to have their Sharingan sealed away, six of them were the now disband clan elders, looking at the list she assumed that the other two were on missions until she felt a chakra moving closer to the field that her team were working through another set of cool down stretches. 

“Itachi!” A male voice called from the gates to the training ground. 

Naruto spun to glare at the boy who was waving, his hand high in the air and a giant smile on his face. Tilting her head, Naruto took in the Uchiha clan symbol and blinked, she had never known one of their clan to smile like that. Naruto studied him carefully, taking in the riot of hair that looked like he had just tumbled out of bed, eye’s that were a warm dark coffee color, for a boy who looked no older than eleven he was tall, probably around a half foot taller than she herself was. 

“Itachi!!” the boy yelled again, trying to get her youngest team member to acknowledge him. 

The seven year old didn't, he had learned earlier on that day that the punishment for stopping to converse with a clan member before she dismissed them for a break or in this case the end of the day was to run the perimeter of the training ground ten times as his teammates got to take a break, or they could join him as they both had after the third interruption. 

“Itachi! Geeze, I’m talking to you!” the boy called again as he ran onto the training ground. 

“Uchiha-san, Itachi has not been dismissed, either sit down and shut up or leave. Oh and…” Naruto turned and with quick movements poked the Uchiha hard enough on the forehead that he fell on his ass. 

The boy flailed, shouting. “Uzumaki-hime! What? Why? I thought you would be happy to see me again too!” 

Naruto looked at the boy again and tried to place him, but nothing was coming up, he wasn’t an ex-Root member, he hadn’t been alive in her past. Naruto shrugged at him. 

“No idea who you are Uchiha-san, but do shut up.” she told him. 

Naruto could see her students trying not to laugh at the exchange, and ignored them, she had had a good day, most of the Uchiha who had stopped by were pleasant enough, she knew that the clan respected power, and she was very fucking powerful. Eyeing the sun, Naruto guessed between where it was hanging in the sky and her own internal clock that it was close to sixteen-hundred hours, she could let her students go early today, they had worked hard. 

“Attention!” She called out to them, they all stopped what they had been doing and faced her. “Dismissed. Good job today.” 

Tenma and Shinko took off as fast as they possibly could, snatching up their bags as they flew past them, not wanting to take the chance that Naruto would change her mind and call them back for more work. 

Itachi walked over to his clansmen slowly, Naruto knew he was tired, she could see it in every line of his body. But she had no sympathy, when she was his age the first time she was being beaten on a regular basis, she had been hungry more often than not, she had no family, just a Biju. 

“Uzumaki-hemi, please stay.” The Uchiha who still had not introduced himself called.

“Please Uzumaki-sensei, I would like to speak with you privately.” Itachi spoke quietly.

Tilting her head, Naruto noted that her student sounded much more relaxed than she had ever heard him before, she wondered if it was the other boy, or something else had happened. Naruto nodded at the two of them, and sat down on what she had deemed ‘Her Boulder’. 

“Uzumaki-sensei, my cousin Shisui and I would like to thank you for removing my father as clan head, and removing the council of elders.” Itachi said much to Naruto’s puzzlement. 

Naruto tilted her head again, very confused. 

“Uzumaki-hemi, the elders and Fugaku were planning a coup d'etat, they felt that the Uchiha deserved more power because of our bloodline.” Shisui spoke, his voice was much different from the excited ramblings from before. 

Naruto blinked as she thought about the new information. If the Uchiha had been planning a coup, and Danzo as the power mad fool he was, back in her original timeline Danzo would have ordered their execution, and without a seal for their eyes like the Huugya, and the actual abilities of the Sharingan, Danzo must have stolen the eyes, but why, she would never know now. 

Naruto dipped her head in acknowledgement, and tilted it again asking silently if that was all.

Itachi, having had the last two months to get used to his teacher not speaking verbally but through her body language, nodded his head. 

Feeling a spark of mischief, Naruto used her Suiton Shunshin, leaving both Uchiha males wet because she overpowered the jutsu. 

  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to Ronin's Resolve from Luke makes Music on youtube when I wrote this, and I don't know why I'm sharing but maybe you'll want to listen to the lovely symphony when you read it. 
> 
> But here is another random Shisui chapter.

A very wet Shisui stared at his equally wet best friend slash cousin in surprise, he had originally met the Uzumaki back when he was a genin, now he was a jonin at age eleven, but he was still very confused over the princess. 

"Ano, Itachi? What?" He asked. 

"Uzumaki-sensei doesn't like to speak, or I guess I would say she was trained not to speak. That is what I've gathered, along with kaa-san saying she was on a three almost four year long mission undercover." Itachi explained careful of his words. 

Shisui flailed a little comically, his eyes searching Itachi's face, he found that the kid wasn't lying to him, just omitting some of his findings. 

"So she is always like that?" Shisui wanted to know, almost needed to know. 

Itachi caught Shisui's eyes and shook his head. Shisui himself was a little stunned. 

"How so?" Shisui was worried. 

"Ano, it's like she doesn't know how to be human, but she is the perfect kunoichi, no bonds but her brother, only speaks when needed, no emotion, quick, and effective. Today we saw a little playfulness, the Suiton Shunshin she used is only when she's feeling vindictive or playful." Itachi explained as best he could, he wasn't very good with people either. 

Shisui blinked dumbly at Itachi, the girl was only like a year, eleven months, and nine days older than him, and really no one should be the perfect ninja, the rules were kind of stupid when you put them all together. 

"Her brother only? Not Kushina-san or Hokage-sama?" Shisui was worried, someone without bonds didn't have a lot to live for. 

"She is, ano, she likes her clan members as they are blood, but she is not close to them." Itachi tried to explain. 

Shisui knew her face was a horrified mask, he could hardly imagine not having the bonds he did, it would be so lonely. Feeling the determination building in his chest Shisui decided then and there that he would become best friends with the redhead, and he would drag Itachi along kicking and screaming if he had too. 

"I think I will join in your training when I'm free from now on." Shisui said and ignored Itachi's utterly horrified look. 

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning Shisui again ignored the Uchiha heir's look of horror as he fell into step beside him at half past four in the morning. 

"Morning Itachi-kun." He chirped, sounding far too happy for that time of day. 

Itachi hissed at Shisui like a disgruntled cat, Shisui responded by ruffling his hair and skipping beside him as they made their way to training ground two. 

When the two arrived they were earlier than Itachi had been so far, they walked into the fenced off area to see Naruto slowly working through kata, Shisui had never seen the style, and at the moment he wished he had his Sharingan to record it and pick it apart in his free time. 

"Good morning Uzumaki-sensei." Shisui heard Itachi call from beside him, his focus though was completely on the redhead who seemed to completely ignore the other boy. 

Shisui lost track of time as he had to actually work at picking apart Naruto's kata in the present moment. He was broken out of his trance by a loud male voice. 

"Morning Uzumaki-sensei. Morning Ōjo." Tenma addressed his teacher and then male teammate.

Shisui raised an eyebrow at the older boy calling his cousin 'princess', but ignored the concealed indignation on Itachi's face. 

"Who are you?" Tenma asked Shisui, he was glaring and trying to hide his honest curiosity with anger. 

"Uchiha Shisui, I am a jonin like Uzumaki-hime." Shisui introduced himself, giving his rank so the other boy would hopefully just accept his attendance. 

"Another Uchiha Ōjo, why are you here?" The older boy snapped. 

"Uhhh, cause I wanted to ask Uzumaki-hime if she would spar with me?" Shisui asked more than answered. 

Tenma didn't answer him, his attention was on Naruto who was currently out of Shisui's sight line. 

"Yes Uzumaki-sensei." Tenma suddenly said and almost folded in on himself and he turned to join Itachi in stretching. 

Shisui spun around wondering what had just happened, and was suddenly face to face with Naruto. 

"Ahh Uzumaki-hime! Sorry sorry! I just honestly wanted to come and participate in your training today, and maybe spar later." Shisui said, trying to not let his confusion through. 

Naruto cocked her head to the side and eyed him briefly before jerking her chin towards where her students were. Shisui blinked, waiting for her to tell him to leave or if he could stay. Naruto waited, watching him closely for a few seconds before nodding slowly and her jerking her chin towards the team again. 

"Shisui, sensei is telling you to come join us." Itachi called. 

Naruto grunted and squinted at him to see if he would follow Itachi's words. Shisui himself didn't need much encouragement as he skipped over to the genin and started working through their morning routine.

During the cool down stretches hours later Naruto clapped her hands from where she sat on a boulder, Shisui followed the genin over, and watched as she pointed at Tenma and Itachi before she waved her hand out to the field. 

The two boys made their way over to the center of the clearing, they bowed to one another and when Naruto clapped again they started a purely taijutsu spar. Both moving quickly, attacking and countering with precision. Itachi wasn't using the Uchiha taijutsu, and Tenma wasn't using anything that Shisui could recognize. 

Another clap rang through the training ground and the two boys broke apart, bowed and walked back over. Shisui felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up at Naruto he saw her move her hand in a 'shoo' motion and then point to Itachi. 

Assuming that she wanted to see the two Uchiha spar shisui walked to where the genin had started their spar and waited less than ten seconds for Itachi to join him. They bowed and then waited, when the start clap sounded Itachi didn't give Shisui a moment to even think, he shot forward faster than Shisui assumed he would. 

Instinctively Shisui tried to activate the Sharingan, then he recalled that it had been sealed, he cursed himself as he felt Itachi's fist connect with his jaw, falling in the direction he had been hit Shisui tried to kick Itachi in the ribs in retaliation, he missed when the younger boy spun away. 

Not wanting to stay down Shisui used his abdominal muscles to arc his body and pull himself up without his hands, they were busy trying to fend off Itachi kicking him in the ribs. Once he was on his feet again, Shisui decided to get at least a little serious. 

Shifting his stance into this favored mash-up style of taijutsu, shisui started to easily evade Itachi's strikes, he redirected fists and feet throwing Itachi off balance multiple times. He was getting ready to move onto offensive moves when another clap broke his focus, Itachi was unable to stop the kick he had been aiming at Shisui and it connected with his shoulder. 

With a yelp Shisui fell. Itachi scrambled over to him, eyes wide and panicked as they fluttered over his shoulder. Suddenly there was a green glowing hand reaching across his body, Shisui eyed the girl with the silver gray hair who seemed to be healing him from his bruise. Shisui snorted at the fact that the genin were acting like he was critically injured. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o

Naruto watched the spar between the two Uchiha. She was glad her student had gotten the first hit, but watched and analyzed when the older of the two shifted stances. The new stances looked more fluid, acting almost like water, or fire as it dances. 

Clapping when she saw a subtle shift in Shisui's movements, partly because she wanted her genin to feel accomplished in his striking the other jonin, and also to see how the other would react to having his attack interrupted, she found herself a little disappointed, both Uchiha had not acted as she would have liked. Shisui had stopped moving all together, looking a little dumbstruck, Itachi had not stopped his attack and it had connected with the frozen jonin. 

Shinko stood, and looked at Naruto in question as to if she should go check on the injury. Naruto nodded, Shinko needed to practice her Iryō Ninjutsu as much as possible, it was common practice for the girl to use it on her teammates after every spar, no matter the size of the injury.

Shinko took off to the downed boy, her hands glowing a soft green before she even reached him. Naruto watched the group of three that were on the field, Shusui turned his head and looked at her, his eyes were wide and he looked a little stunned, but there wasn't a trace of pain in his eyes. 

Naruto snorted, and shook her head. With a few quick calculations Naruto stood from her rock and slowly made her way over to the cluster of humans. When she reached them she tugged lightly on the genin’s clothing to get their attention, she made ‘shooing’ motions at Itachi and Shisui, and a stay command at Shinko. 

Shinko was the weakest in taijutsu out of her team, she usually was made to face Naruto once a day for a spar, she had improved in leaps and bounds in the time she was with Naruto. Their spar was short, Naruto would tap the girl rather roughly every time she had an opening in her stances, or was adding in extra unneeded movements, usually their spars were very very short, but Naruto would then stand with the girl for a few minutes and correct her stances and movements as she slowly went through kata. 

  
  


When her spar and correction of kata was finished Naruto waved Shinko away and made a universal ‘Come get me’ sign at Shisui. The boy’s face lit up like the sun and he skipped over to her. Bowing at one another they both waited, Naruto heard Tenma clap and she stayed still, waiting for the Uchiha’s first move. 

Shisui noted that Naruto wanted him to be the one to engage her first, so he jumped high in the air and came down using an axe kick, Naruto smoothly caught his leg in her crossed arms and with a hard shove she sent him backwards, catching himself on his feet after a quick back flip Shisui charged again, this time coming in low as if to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. 

Not wanting to be thrown or even take the chance of being thrown, Naruto hopped forward using Shisui’s shoulder as a launch pad to make it over him and throw him a little off balance, before she cleared the length of his body she kicked out her back foot where it connected with the boys ass and he face planted into the ground. 

Her shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as she waited for Shisui to stand up again and face her. When he did finally start moving he was spitting out grass and dirt, it made Naruto’s shoulders shake harder. 

Shisui must have noticed her shaking shoulders and the mirth in her eyes because he made a noise of a wounded turtle before he jumped at her again. The two traded hit’s Naruto’s connecting more often than Shisui’s, some she was using to tease Shisui with, every time she would hit a vital point she would wiggle her fingers where she hit as if saying ‘Dead’ in a merry voice. 

Naruto was in the middle of a high kick when she heard the clap to end the spar from Tenma, she had told her students early on that they would spar for ten minutes, and if they were sparring with her one of them was to act as the start and finish ‘alarm’. Naruto stopped all movement exactly as she was when the clap happened. Her right leg was extended and half way through the kick, her foot that was on the ground that she had started to shift to add extra momentum dropped from being on her toes to being flat on the ground, every muscle in her body tensed jerking her to a stop. 

Shisui she noticed looked dumbstruck again, but this time he was staring at her like she was some kind of goddess, it was unnerving so she just held herself still and did not drop out of her mid attack stance. Sometimes she acted like an animal, and just froze, ‘If I stop moving they can't see me’ is what went through her head at times like these. 

“Uzumaki-hime, that was...amazing.” Shisui sounded awed. 

Naruto still didnt move, she really hoped that he would go away, she didn't like the near worshipful tone. When he didn't just go away like she wanted Naruto slowly moved back into her casual standing position and nodded at Shisui before she turned to her genin, they had the same look as Shisui did, so in a slight panic she waved her silent dismissal and Shunshined away as fast as she could, leaving very little chakra for even the best sensor to trace. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O

For the next week Shisui followed team two everywhere they went, Naruto was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the looks he kept sending her. 

It was a very frazzled Naruto who burst into the Hokage's office, she ignored all protocol and ran behind the man dropping to her knees she pushed him out from under his desk, crawled under it and then pulled him back under the desk. 

Minato had no idea what was happening, his eyes were wide at the very short series of events that had just occurred. 

"Hokage-sama!" Was chirped from the door to the office. 

Minato looked up to see who it was and finally his brain started back up. 

"Shisui-kun, what can I do for you?" Minato asked, forgetting about Naruto hiding under his desk. 

"Ano sa, I thought I saw Uzumaki-hime run in here, I was looking for her." Shishu's cheeks pinked a little, Minato stared. 

"Sh-" Minato started, then he felt what seemed to be a kunai digging into his inner thigh, and stopped. 

"I have not seen Naruto-chan in a few days, is it important?" Minato quickly covered himself, very afraid of the girl under the desk.

"Ano sa….ano sa...I wanted to ask if she would go to dinner with me." Shisui admitted blushing a little darker.

Minato's breath caught in his throat, mildly worried about Shisui's sanity. Then he coughed out a question. "Good kami why?" 

Shisui blinked at the Hokage wondering what was wrong with him. Minato himself was trembling a little in his chair feeling the kunai being moved closer to his bits as if asking 'why what you fucker?'. Naruto felt a little offended at the implication of horror to anyone wanting to be around her, and showed her displeasure by pushing her kunai she had used to threaten Minato with down had enough to draw blood. 

"I mean, I mean, why can't you find her?" Minato was trying to back track and save his balls. 

"Maybe ask Kakashi-kun if he can track her." He suggested, wanting to get the jonin out of his office so Naruto would get away from his bits. 

"Good idea! Thank you Hokage-sama." Shisui chirped excitedly, the door closing with a soft thunk behind him.

Naruto shoved Minato and his chair hard enough that it slammed into the wall beside the window that was behind him. 

"Now I have to go threaten the stupid pervert. Thanks for nothing Minato." Naruto hissed as she crawled her way out from under the desk and Shunshined away before he could speak. 

\---------------------------------------------

Kakashi was perched high in a tree just on the outskirts of training ground forty-four when he felt a barely there spike of chakra. When he looked down he saw it was Naruto, her hair was frizzy and she had a frantic look on her features as she looked around her. 

"Uzu-hime, what are you looking for?" He called out. 

What he didn't expect to happen was for Naruto to fling herself at him, tackling him out of the tree. 

"Shut it, scarecrow, and just listen." Naruto hissed quietly, her hand covering his mouth. 

Kakashi nodded. 

"Uchiha Shisui has been stalking me, I want you to keep him off my tail. Do this and I will figure out a seal to turn on and off your Sharingan. If you don't I will make your life a living hell by making a seal so you will never be able to get it up again." Naruto threatened and begged all at once. 

Kakashi knew he didn't have long to make the nonexistent choice, he nodded slowly keeping eye contact with Naruto to show his sincerity. 

"Kakashi-san, are you here?" They heard Shisui calling from the other side of the tree that Kakashi had been in and the bushes that they had landed in. 

Naruto slowly removed her hand from Kakashi's mouth, and shifted to get off him. He ended up grunting loudly when part of a branch of the bush they were in smacked him from Naruto taking her knee off it. 

"Kakashi-san?" Shisui's voice was closer. 

"Uh, give me a moment Shisui-kun, I was busy with a pretty girl." Kakashi called back, Naruto made an indignant sound and kicked him, making Kakashi grunt again. 

Wiggling Kakashi messed up his clothes a little more, making it sound like two bodies shifting. He unzipped his vest and unbuttoned his pants, thankfully leaving the zipper up. Crawling out of the bushes Kakashi threw a smoldering look over his shoulder. 

"What do you need Shisui-kun?" Kakashi asked as he stood up, unbuttoning his pants and smoothing out his shirt and mask. 

"Ano, tracking Uzumaki-hime. I want to ask her to go to dinner with me. But I seem to just miss her everywhere I look." Shisui explained. 

Kakashi eyed the boy, wondering why Naruto wanted away from him so badly. 

"Uhhh, sure. Let's start at her house and go from there." He said after a moment, hoping that Naruto got the hint to follow them carefully, then she would be safe at home after. 

Shisui's face broke out into a sunny smile, as he fell into step with the older teen. 

"Thanks Kakashi-san! I don't know how I keep losing her, you would think with her beautiful ruby hair I would never lose her in a crowd." Shisui sounded a little odd to Kakashi. 

"Hmmm, why do you want to go on a date with her?" Kakashi asked, he was honestly a little worried for Naruto, Shisui sounded a little obsessive. 

"She's so strong. I missed her duel with Fugaku-san, but Itachi told me about it. Then I sparred with her, and one of her genin clapped to end it when she was mid high kick, and she just stopped. I've never seen someone stop mid attack. She just stopped all motion...when we were sparring she kept getting through the holes in my taijutsu that I never realized were there. And she's so so so pretty. Her hair shines like rubies, and her eyes sparkle like diamonds." Shisui gushed and rambled as the two made their way to the Uzumaki house. 

They arrived just as Shisui was taking a deep breath to go on about the girl, Kakashi slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up because they had reached the house. Kakashi knocked on the door and Kurama opened it.

"Ahhh, Rama-chan, is Uzu-hime in?" Kakashi asked. 

Kurama gave him an odd look before he shook his head, he then went to open his mouth to point out she was hiding in the bushes just behind the two when Naruto in her fox form bolted out from it and jumped at him with a loud screech. Naruto landed on his chest and frantically started yipping at him. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow at his kit, before he burst out laughing. 

"Sorry Kashi-chan, Naruto hasn't come home yet." Kurama said through his laughter as he held Naruto close. 

"Ahhhh, too bad, I'll keep looking for her." Kakashi responded.

He grabbed hold of Shisui's shoulder, hand still clamped over his mouth, spun them around, sniffed the air, and started walking away from a still laughing Kurama and towards the Hokage's office. 


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto was flustered and just a lot stressed, she had taken to keeping her hair in a tight braid afraid that it would part into nine sections like Kushina’s was known to do, but also because it had been noticed that when she was feeling cornered it would poof up like a threatened fox’s. Kurama thought this was all hilarious, he himself didn't really understand why the Uchiha was following his kit around, and he didn't really care, the boy had proven he was pretty much harmless to Naruto other than her fraying nerves. 

Adding to Naruto’s stress was the baby announcement she needed to make for Kushina and Minato, as the Uzumaki clan head she was expected to announce the first birth of any family member to the world, having no idea what to possibly do Naruto didn't really want to hire another genin team to take care of this party so she did the next best thing she could think of. 

“Mikoto-sama, Kushina-san and Minato-san are expecting their first child, would you consider planning the announcement party?” Naruto was in the Uchiha main house, on her knees, begging without begging that the woman would take over the party planning for her. 

“Naruto-hime!” Mikoto exclaimed flustered.

“Please Mikoto, I have no idea what to do, really if I could I would just ask you to plan every party my clan needs to throw. I have heard from Kuu-nii-chan on your gatherings and how elegant they are. I was raised only by Kuu-nii-chan, and we had no need for parties, then after coming here I was sent undercover, I just…” Naruto was horrified to feel her eyes burning at the threat of real tears. 

“Please Mikoto-sama, I want to do right by my clan, but I am too damaged to do things of social nature.” 

Mikoto’s face softened, she knew the teen was stunted in many ways from her upbringing, she also know that the poor girl would never be comfortable with social things, she cared deeply about her family and it was proven in how she pretty much threatened Kushina and Minato when they were being stupid about their marriage. 

“Naruto-hime, I would be delighted, just let me know of anything that your clan deems as traditional.” Mikoto soothed. 

Naruto threw herself at the older woman and clung to her as she suppressed her sobs, she knew that this was not the way to express her gratitude but she really didn’t know how else to express how deep her gratitude really was. Mikoto patted her back, trying to calm her. Once Naruto had her emotions back under control she pulled away from Mikoto, her face already blank.

“The only things my clan tradition demands is everything be in sets of nine, and the colors be blues and greens, I already have the fountain from when we did the marriage announcement, you can have full access to the backyard at the house. Thank you Mikoto-sama.” Naruto said, her voice thick from her suppressed tears. 

“No problem Naruto-hime, I am delighted you have asked this of me.” Mikoto admitted, after her husband had forced her into retirement she really had nothing to do, even now as the Uchiha clan head she didn’t have much to do. 

Naruto felt like she had been struck by lightning as she perked up and asked. “Mikoto-sama, would you like to do all party planning for the Uzumaki-clan? With Kushina expecting there will be many parties to plan. The announcement, baby shower, birth, naming, introduction, and then the first birthday. With my duties as jonin instructor, and the plans to have my genin be chunin in the next ten months I will not only not have the time to plan anything, but if I had it my way there would be a spread of chips and water.”

Naruto knew her eyes were sparkling, she could feel the joy it would possibly be to pass all this off early instead of having to run to Mikoto every time and beg for her to take the responsibility from Naruto’s shoulders. 

Mikoto laughed joyously, she had never thought of doing party planning, but maybe after planning all the parties for the Uzumaki, and if she liked it she could see if it could be something that could occupy her. 

“Yes Naruto-hime, I would be delighted.” 

Naruto threw herself at Mikoto again, whispering, “Thank you.” over and over again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto skipped her way home, the people on Konoha watched as the redhead who was normally blank and emotionless hummed and skipped past them, some were amused, others were worried someone was trying to impersonate the odd teen. 

“Naruto-chan?” 

Naruto turned at the call of her name, Minato it seemed was off from being in his office for the day, unless there was an emergency.

“Mina-kun!” Naruto chirped at the older man, she was happy and didn’t give a flying fuck about what people thought of her. 

“Ano so, How are you?” Minato sounded worried to Naruto. 

“I am fantastic Mina-kun! You?” Naruto asked as she bounced in place. 

“Uhhhhh, I am good…?” Minato was starting to look and sound a little frazzled. 

“Oh that’s great Mina-kun, are you and Shina-chan busy for dinner?” Naruto was starting to worry a little about herself but ignored it to the best of her ability. 

Minato’s eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. “Okay who are you and where is Naruto-chan?” He asked.

“I am Naruto, just happy that the Uzumaki now have a party planner, I have no need to worry about planning a social gathering ever again!!” Naruto exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in celebration.

Minato was still watching her carefully, before he offered. “Let me walk you home Naruto-chan.” 

Naruto knew that Minato was only offering because he still thought she was an imposter, but she honestly couldn't find it in herself to care. Obviously her blonde clan member cared about her enough to worry, or maybe it was for the sake of the village, really she didn't care. 

The walk home was short, Minato kept a close eye on her as they both passed through all the wards and to the front door. Minato followed Naruto into the house and to the sitting room where he witnessed Naruto throwing herself at Kurama and snuggling into his hold. 

“Kurama-kun, I thought I should walk Naruto-chan home, she hasn't been acting like herself.” Minato told the male, his voice deep with concern. 

Kurama hummed at him, pushing Naruto a little ways away from him to look into her eyes. 

“It’s Naruto, just...ahhh well, how to explain.” Kurama’s voice was laced with laughter. “The kit, sometimes when she is really stressed and then something gets taken off her shoulders she goes into a manic episode for a day or two, it’s a response to stress. Between her stalker, teaching, party planning, and creating that seal for your student, she just needs a really difficult mission, she would probably prefer the hardest mission you could give her, even if it came from black ops. That is if you want her back to normal and no village wide pranks.” He explained to the Hokage.

Minato blinked, he was sure a few pranks would do the village some good. He was in the process of trying to hammer out a treaty with Kumo, but he knew when the ambassador came that if they didn't have all the holes in the village’s defenses covered that there could and most likely would be serious consequences. Thinking on it Minato could make pranking the ninja of the village a mission, and if Naruto needed to prank to get back to normal, he could assess her skills and give team two and Kushina the mission. 

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, I have kinda hit a road block on all my fic's.
> 
> I'm trying but...
> 
> anyway, I'm open to some recommendations cause I'm hoping some reading will jump start my brain a little

Minato regretted not giving Naruto a mission outside of the village, he had been pranked on six different occasions in the last two days, five of them had been extremely humiliating.

The first prank of the day was powdered juice mix in his shower head, put there by seal that he couldn't break to actually clean off the sticky mess. Second was the hair dye in his shampoo that made his hair a blinding shade of pink. Third had been when he used the restroom in his office and had left with his ass on fire and itchy. Fourth was a seal on his chair that would make farting sounds with every shift of weight. Fifth was every portrait was replaced by some form of photograph of him with either a ridiculous face or with something that looked very very wrong. 

The last prank that had been pulled on him specifically was rather tame in comparison, when he had first walked into his office a bucket of water had fallen from the door, thank god it had gotten rid of some of the sticky mess. 

The village wide pranks themselves were silly, a glitter or paint bomb, things painted in weird colors, store signs being changed, offices having all their furniture glued to the ceiling, ABNU had seals on their masks that only allowed them to make animal noises, sugar replaced by salt, small things that really wouldn't hurt anyone. 

Minato would admit Naruto was good, she left no evidence and had no tell that she was the one to cause the chaos. It was with these thoughts in mind that he called team two and Kushina to his office. 

"Reporting." Naruto announced when they made it into his office. 

"Team two, Kushina-chan, I have a S-rank mission for you." Minato announced.

The genin on team two all froze in mild horror, they didn't expect to get such a high ranking mission so soon. Kushina blinked at Minato, she was pregnant, she shouldn't be doing anything higher than D-ranks if she took missions. Naruto stepped forward and swiped the mission scroll off Minato's desk. When she cracked it open a mischievous smile crept across her face. 

"Who's team lead Hokage-sama?" She questioned quietly.

"You are Naruto-chan." 

Naruto's grin took on an evil edge as she spun around to her team. "Report to training ground two in an hour." She barked at the genin. 

Turning to Kushina, Naruto placed the mission scroll in her hands. "Training ground two in an hour Kushina-chan." She said and skipped out of the office. 

Kushina looked at Minato very confused, as she read the scroll her confusion turned into glee and a smile that matched Naruto's took over. Minato shivered, he finally realized the repercussion of what he had done. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Kushina loved her husband, but she had never thought he would do something like this. Putting two Uzumaki on a pranking mission, or well honestly it was for them to check for holes in Kanoha's defenses and point them out with pranks. This was not at all limited. They were supposed to get all shinobi, all clans, and every department.

Kushina stopped at home only to gather her prank notebook and an empty one as well. They would need to observe over the next week to get routines down, and it would be good to start going over some ideas as well. 

When she arrived at training ground two only Naruto was there, she had a few dozen shadow clones with her, they were all drawing seals on one another except for the original who was bent over a notebook of her own. 

"Naru-chan, what are your clones doing?" Kushina asked as she got closer. 

"Henge seal, once it's on it needs blood and chakra to lock, I'll ask one of you to do that, and a seal to collect ambient chakra to make them more durable. Thought it would help with information gathering." Naruto said, never taking her eyes off the pages she was scribbling on. 

"Woooooow." Kushina was a little shocked, there had never been seals like that available. 

Dropping next to her fellow redhead Kushina pulled out her own books and started flipping through to her more individualized pranks she had thought up over the years to target specific shinobi. 

When the genin finally arrived five minutes before the hour was up Kushina took over the explanation of the mission, then Naruto assigned them the first task. 

The genin were tasked with gathering supplies, glitter, paint, itching powder, dye, feathers, anything that would make the prank loud, vicious, but not harmful. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Itachi kind of loved this mission, he knew that they would be targeted as well, but it was something so out of the norm that it was probably going to be fun. 

The first task of supply gathering was simple, but also dangerous, they had been instructed that they were to not be found out as the pranksters so they would need to be undercover when purchasing the items they would need. 

Tenma and Shinko had suggested henging as other shinobi so it looked later on as if they were the ones to blame. It was a great idea so they each picked someone they were at least passingly familiar with to copy themselves into. 

Shinko henged into a Yamanaka, he believed that he was the clan head and T and I head. Tenma henged into the Hokage, the blinding smile on his face would fool anyone. Itachi himself henged into Shisui, he felt that Shisui had it coming to him, for causing his teacher so much stress. 

They decided to each go to different crat stores to begin with, each purchasing all the stock they could from each store, later they would go to other places looking for only one item and buy it out before rotating stores. 

By the time they were done and made it back to the Uzumaki women it was the end of their day, Naruto dismissed them, telling them it would be routine morning the next day, the afternoon off but then they would be needed back for the first phase of their mission in the evening.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh 
> 
> Sorry everyone, my writers block is giving me an ass kicking. 
> 
> and I kind of fell into the world of Heaven Offical's Blessing... there is much love happening for Hua Cheng. 
> 
> but here is a chapter, please try to enjoy.

Naruto stood on the top of the hokage monument, it was witching hour and everything was bathed in the glow of a hunter's moon. She was alone for the first phase of her plans, she knew that none of her genin or Kushina could get into the black ops headquarters even if they knew where they were. Her plans for them were rather brutal, but they were supposed to be the elite of the elite.

Armed with exploding tags and trigger seals that launched blunt kauni, paint, chakra ink, writing and paint brushes, stink bombs and dye, she set off first for the ANBU headquarters and living area, after that was the hunter-nin. 

Naruto shifted into her fox form and scampered across the village, she knew that the current commander of ANBU was not Dragon, he went by the name Lynx and he was not as strict as Dragon had been. 

Surprised at how easy it was to sneak in through an office window, an occupied office window. Naruto stuck to the shadows, slinking about like the fox she was. 

It really didn't take her long to set all the traps, it took even less time to plant seals on every mask she came across, and a few in doorways for the masks she missed. Every mask was going to change color as per the emotion the person wearing it was feeling, and their voice would be changed to that of a childs. All uniforms were dyed in obnoxious colours leaving nothing in black. 

Sneaking back out by the front door was a little ridiculous, but that's exactly what Naruto did to go repeat her actions to the hunter-nin. 

Thinking on it now that it was done this could go one of two ways for their mission, the black ops would be so focused on catching them they would either tighten security only for their buildings or for the whole village, part of her knew that Lynx would only focus on ANBU but it was Four-four-eight she needed to worry about. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The next morning was chaos, the black ops were running around trying to figure out what was happening, and the Hokage was busy in meetings with both commanders who were pushing for punishment of whoever had pulled the prank. 

Naruto sat back with her team as her genin worked out how best to prank the major clans. 

Itachi had suggested that they make it something very visible that could not be broken, or covered with genjutsu. Kushina was delighted and came up with a seal that would be put on everyone they prank in such a way, just a small thing that Naruto and clones would place with chakra. 

Tenma had suggested that they paint the Hokage monument, tower, and anything else they could, leaving false tags of who the artist was so the ninja would believe someone had broken into the village to prove that Konoha was weak. Naruto loved this idea, when she had been a child she had wanted to paint the monument. 

Shinko kept suggesting cute things, filling rooms with stuffed animals,growing gardens in peoples homes, and making people grow animal ears and tails. Naruto thought the last two were worth looking into, she would have to consult with Kurama over the last one thinking it had the best impact. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

They waited a week before they hit the shinobi clans. The Nara ended up yellow skinned with green hair so they finally looked like pineapples; The Akimichi all were green skinned with blue hair; The Aburame clan were multicoloured like butterflies; The Inuzuka were white from head to toe; The Yamanaka were all pink; The Sarutobi were all brown; The Hyuuga were bright blinding orange; The Uchiha were a lovely mix of neon; And the Uzumaki were all red. 

Naruto loved the harmony of screams that followed. 

Minato had called her into his office, it didn't take long for him to start yelling. 

"Prank the ninja! Not the Hokage!" 

"But you are a ninja, are you not?" Naruto's question cut through Minato's yelling. 

Wide eyed Minato nodded. 

"There was no specific mention of who could not be targeted." She pointed out sweetly, eyeing him closely to gage his reaction.

Naruto herself didn't really care all that much, she had chosen a very lovely ruby red for the Uzumaki clan, there were only four of them, but she would rather be red than neon. 

Minato sputtered for a moment, then sighed resigned to any and all chaos that was happening as his own fault.

"Dismissed Uzumaki-hime." 

Naruto nodded and left the office, when she opened the door it was to the shouts and arguing of the clan heads outside in the hallway. Naruto blinked slightly startled by the increase in noise, she caught sight of Mikoto and grinned as she went to join the quiet woman. 

"Mikoto-sama, Itachi said that purple was your favorite color." Naruto dipped her head in greeting. 

Mikoto blinked, then realization bloomed in her eyes. She laughed delighted, her neon purple skin and hair just making the sound brighter. 


End file.
